


One Last Song Before I Go

by yuurikatsuckme



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Elements, Fluff, M/M, Music AU, Skater!Yuuri, Violinist!Viktor, bigbangonice2018, one (1) smut scene that is skippable, relationship building, singer!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurikatsuckme/pseuds/yuurikatsuckme
Summary: ~ We choose each other, and we find no other lover ~Yuuri, a struggling college student, often hides out on his apartment balcony on drunken nights and nights full of suffocating anxiety. Lately he’s found that an unknown violinist plays him music from below, and Yuuri often accompanies the melodies with with his own voice. Yuuri finds himself caught inside a whirlwind of music and romance during the events that follow the violinist revealing himself as Viktor Nikiforov.In which violinist Viktor brings out the singer in Yuuri.





	One Last Song Before I Go

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes brow* phew! Well that’s done.
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy what I’ve put out here for you all, I worked incredibly hard and I’m very excited and slightly nervous lol
> 
> If you want to skip the sex scene:  
> It starts at “It’s messy” and you’ll be good to read at “~ I knew I loved you then ~” which starts a new part/scene
> 
> My dedications will be down at the end, so don’t think I’ve forgotten about you yet :)

_~ We choose each other and we find no other lover ~_

Yuuri places his glasses on the table in front of him and rubs his tired eyes in an effort to clean the sleep out of them. The bright fluorescent lights of the library are starting to give him a headache, and the soothing instrumental music he has playing through his earbuds is doing nothing to help it.

Something that definitely doesn’t help is Phichit slamming his book bag down on the table and popping the ear buds out of Yuuri’s ears.

“What is crackin’ my tired looking friend?” Phichit asks with a too cheerful that doesn’t suit the mood of studying at the school library at midnight.

Yuuri stares at the book in front of him, the words on the pages starting to blur and jumble due to his exhaustion, “I’m never going to remember what the hell an accessory navicular is.” Yuuri sighs, letting his head drop from his hands into his Anatomy textbook.

“Yuuri,” Yuuri doesn’t know whether Phichit’s relenting cheerfulness comes from his personality or from the caffeine in the 6 cups of black coffee he’s consumed tonight, “How many times do I have to tell you that all you need to know is that the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell?”

Yuuri groans into his textbook, “As many times as I’ve told you that first of all, that’s not the correct scientific wording, and secondly, that that still didn’t help me back during Molecular Biology.”

Phichit lets out a sigh and knocks on Yuuri’s head, “Yuuri, when was the last time you slept?”

“Last night.” Yuuri mumbles from his textbook.

“When was the last time you slept more than an hour?”

Yuuri hesitates before mumbling deeper into his textbook, “Last Tuesday…”

“Yuuri-” Phichit exclaims, before quieting himself after a librarian promptly shushes him, “That was over a week ago, and it’s like 12 am now! It doesn’t matter if you become an expert in anatomy, you won’t get anything done if you haven’t slept properly.” Phichit rips Yuuri’s book out from under his head, letting Yuuri’s head softly thud onto the table, 

Yuuri sighs onto the tabletop, “Phichit, in the four years that I have known you, when have finals ever not been like this for me?”

“That may be true, but for the many many years to come I’m still going to do my best to make sure you are taking care of yourself.” Phichit reaches over to ruffle Yuuri’s hair, and Yuuri can feel a part of his brain twinge in pain, “We will not be having a repeat of sophomore year fall term finals, I’m making sure of that. Because Yuuri, I love you, but I’m not always going to be there when you faint in the shower due to exhaustion.”

Yuuri feels a blush bloom on his cheeks at the hazy memory of waking up in Phichit’s arms in the shower. He remembers feeling the blood dripping down his head and being very, very naked.

“I’m glad you still remember,” Yuuri felt his annoyance grow as his friend laughs at him from across the table, “So pack up and go back home, and curl up into the warm embrace of your bed before your 9 am tomorrow. If you go now, I’ll even wake up early and make you breakfast!”

Yuuri groans softly before slowly dragging his own head up from the table, “Ugh. Fine. Just don’t stay here for much longer, you can’t just refuse to practice what you preach.”

“Oh my sweet, sweet Yuuri, I’ll go to bed when I come down from this caffeine high.”

“I should have never introduced you to coffee.” Yuuri sighs, rubbing sleepily at his eyes.

“Yuuri! If you never did that I wouldn’t be the grade A student and skater I am today!”

Yuuri just started at Phichit blankly before throwing his books and notes into his bag, “Mm, goodnight.”

“If I don’t find you in that bed when I get home, no breakfast for you!”

As soon as Yuuri unlocks the door to his and Phichit’s apartment, he takes his tired self and his bag out to the balcony to set up his study there, knowing full well Phichit will be at the library for at least another hour. 

As Yuuri reviews his notes and fills out his study guide, he hears something coming from the streets below him. Is he just hallucinating from exhaustion, or... 

Is that music?

Yuuri can hear the notes float smoothly through the thick humid air. He recognized it was the sound of a violin being played from down below. The sweet melody easily caught his attention and kept a comforting hold on it. He could feel the notes swirl around him, daring to lull him into a sleep. He struggles to keep himself in the waking world, not wanting to miss the beautiful strings that play on.

The melody coming from the mysterious violinist fills the quiet street and somehow further warms the May night air. As he listens more closely, he recognizes the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4PfI79ZW3g) as it echoes from below him. He forgoes his studies in favor of the rich love song he could feel encompass him in an unfamiliar emotion, like a blanket. He softly sang to himself, where no other soul could hear him, in deep appreciation for the strings.

As the song came to a close, he snaps out of his trance, suddenly feeling much sleepier than when he came out onto the balcony. He packs his notes and book in his backpack and heads back inside, silently wishing to himself that the mysterious violinist would play another song to lull him to sleep.

It’s the best sleep he’s had in 3 weeks.

_~ I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you ~_

Four days later, Yuuri was sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar of his and Phichit’s apartment, staring into his red solo cup filled with lemonade. For the past four days, Yuuri has felt like he could hear the violin strings echoing in his head. During the day, it’s like a tune that he can’t get out of his head, and at night it’s a melody that lulls him to sleep.

Nonetheless, he wishes to hear it again outside of his dreams. He’s dying to hear it again.

He’s snaps out of his thoughts as Phichit pulls out the bottle of cheap gin from the plastic Walmart bag, holding it up as if it has a golden halo around the cap. Yuuri grabs it from him by the neck to inspect it, and Phichit moves to grab their trusty shot glasses from the cabinet.

Well, Phichit calls them trusty, but really it’s just a couples set they got as a joke during their trip to Chicago.

“Phichit, really?” Yuuri groaned, “The last time I let you have your fill of gin you ended the night in your underwear, and only because I begged you to keep it on.”

“Yuuri, I know your anatomy final isn’t until the end of the week, but I had my stats final today and after that mess, I could use a shot or two.” Phichit was bouncing around excitedly, as he had gotten a 88% on his final, which he himself called ‘flying colors’. Yuuri could only pray for the same for his anatomy final.

“It’ll probably end up being 12.” Yuuri groaned. At least they would be staying at home tonight instead of Phichit dragging Yuuri on another one of his famous bar crawls, although Phichit was the only one who called them famous. 

Phichit poured Yuuri a generous shot and then poured some more in Yuuri’s chaser, responding to Yuuri’s glare with a cheeky grin and a wink. They clinked their shot glasses together before hooking arms and simultaneously taking their shots. Phichit shivered as the bitter taste slid down his throat, and Yuuri just chuckled before sipping his chaser now turned mixer. He had to admit the lemonade was even more refreshing with a shot of gin mixed in.

11 shots for Yuuri and 8 for Phichit later, they’re curled up on the hardwood of the living room floor giggling to each other. Phichit is carding his fingers through Yuuri’s hair while Yuuri recites all the different parts of the eye.

“God Yuuri, of course you’re still studying when you’re supposed to be relaxing.” Phichit giggles as he jokingly scolds Yuuri, bopping him on the nose for extra emphasis. 

“Ain’t no rest for the wicked.” Yuuri bops Phichit right back.

“Money don’t grow on trees.” Phichit sings to Yuuri.

Yuuri chuckles before playing along, “I’ve got bills to pay, I’ve got mouths to feed.”

“Ain’t nothing in this world for free!” Phichit exclaims more than sang, throwing his arms up into the air.

“Oh I can’t slow down, I can’t hold back, though you know I wish I could.”

“Oh no there ain’t no rest for the wicked.”

“Until we close our eyes for good.” They both yell together before hearing a stomping from the apartment above them. Yuuri flops onto Phichit, hearing the laughter bubble in his chest to match Yuuri’s own.

Yuuri pats Phichit’s chest before pushing it to sit up, causing Phichit to release an over exaggerated cough, “Yuuri! You can’t just injure me and leave me here to die! I thought we were best friends... is there nothing pure in this cruel, cruel world?” With each ‘cruel’ Phichit flops himself around on the hardwood, somehow becoming more dramatic with each flop.

Yuuri cant help but laugh at Phichit’s dramatics, “I’m just going to get some air, it’s stuffy in here. You should probably drink some water while I’m out.”

“Only the weak drink water! The only clear liquid I will drink has to be at least 35 proof!” Phichit exclaims, who now appeared to be collecting pillows and blankets from the furniture to make a fort.

Yuuri giggles as he closes the door to the balcony behind him, stumbling out to hold on to the railing. He could feel the warmth in his cheeks and the numbness of his lips as proof of the effects of the alcohol. He usually found himself babysitting Phichit on nights like this, who is a lot more of a lightweight than Yuuri, but he still needed social breaks even if he wasn’t sober. The cozily warm night air was welcoming as he gazes up at the vibrantly bright stars littering the night sky. He closes his eyes and feels the slight breeze blow on his face. 

He snaps his eyes open as he hears the sound of strings from below, sounding as beautiful as they did four nights ago. He giggles and hugs himself, delightedly excited that the mysterious violinist was out tonight. As he listens he realized he recognizes this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtlgYxa6BMU) as well, another love song, but this one was more of a lament to a lost love. He fees the notes flow through him and pull the words out of his throat, releasing the beautiful harmonies he kept bottled up inside. He freely sings along to the notes, letting his liquid courage cause him to freely sing at none other than the night sky and the mysterious violinist playing from below. He could feel the emotion and the intent radiating from the strings, letting it lead him around his balcony in a loose but graceful dance. 

He comes to a stop at the point of the railing from his balcony where he started, doubling over the railing and giggling bubbly to himself. He sighs contentedly and looks up to the night sky, opening up his arms to the stars in the calling for a welcoming embrace. He blows a kiss up to the stars before giggling to himself again and spinning to return inside the apartment. He isn’t sure how much time has passed and suddenly feels he should check on Phichit.

“Goodnight!” He yells to both the whole world and no one in particular.

Or maybe someone in particular.

_~ Prove to me I'm not gonna die alone ~_

Yuuri sighs deeply, running a hand through his hair as he redid his anatomy final study guide for what seems like the millionth time. It’s really the 13th. He takes a deep gulp of water from the glass he brought out with him to the balcony. He somehow convinced himself not to bring the unopened bag of cheetos with him, despite him being a stress eater. He’s feeling like that the more he tries to study, the more the little information filed away in his brain is quickly draining out his ear. He puts his head in his hands, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes and letting out a shaky breath. He takes a few deep breaths to try to calm himself before he derailed into an anxiety attack. As he breathes in and out shaky breaths, he tunes in to focus on the sounds around him, a technique to calm down that Mari had taught him. If he focuses hard enough, he can hear the distant chirping of crickets. He can hear the soft rustle of the trees and the bushes as the breeze blows in on this late spring night. 

Suddenly he notices the swift brushing of a violin bow against the string, very subtle but enough for him to register. He listens intently for which song the mysterious violinist has prepared for tonight’s concert in one of the residential streets of downtown Detroit. As the soft [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xg8Ckamh8Gw) starts from below him, he wants to let it further cradle him into its relaxing comfort. He let it wrench the music from his throat as it formed his anger and sadness in a way the whole world could hear. He feels a sad chill flow through his veins and into his bones, if only a fleeting moment before it deserts him leaving only emptiness to course through him. The emptiness is most heavily felt in the pit of his stomach, but could be felt emitting from the loneliest places of his heart. He feels his pulse quicken and his breath labor as he curls into himself more.

He feels the cool stream of tears run down his face, and he watches how it trails down to drip and drip onto the copy of his study guide. He watches as the different colors of ink spread and mix in with each other to dance a dance of their own, being lead both by Yuuri’s song and the violin strings echoing throughout the stars. As the last few notes of the song claw the last of Yuuri’s anger and sadness from the pit within him, he relaxes deeper into the heavily cushioned chair. He suddenly feels emotionally and physically drained. He wipes both the fresh and dried tears from his face, and rubs at his eyes before taking a long gulp of water from his glass. As he breathes a final sigh, he packs his notes and textbook back into his backpack, numbly picking himself up to head back inside and finally rest. 

As soon as he rises, he feels the first few droplets fall from the sky to cover and blur the lenses of his glasses. He holds out his hands and watches the drops collect in a small pond in his hand. Regardless if anyone was still out there to listen, he calls into the night, “Wouldn’t want to get your violin wet, would you?”

When he doesn’t get a response, he turns and he slowly walks over to the door that leads back into his apartment.. He grips the door handle and rests his forehead against the cool glass of the door.

“Why?” He whispers not just to the mysterious violinist below, but also to himself.

_~ You know I'd rather drown than to go on without you ~_

Yuuri bursts open the entrance to his and Phichit’s apartment. As soon as he spots Phichit, he runs over to hop over the couch and throw himself onto the soft cushions. 

“Phichit!” He exclaims, gripping Phichit’s shoulders and staring at him, bewildered. 

Phichit simply glances up from his phone, faking casual, “Yes, my sunshine?”

Yuuri can’t even pretend to be annoyed with his friend, he feels like he’s practically ready to burst from the good news, “I got an A minus on the anatomy final!”

Phichit doesn’t wear the casual mask for more than 5 milliseconds after processing the great news. He throws his phone on a pillow behind him and grabs Yuuri by the hands, pulling him up to jump and dance around the apartment excitedly, “Oh my god, Yuuri! That is the best, most fantastic thing that could have happened all day!”

“Phichit, slow down! I’m gonna pass out from the dizziness if you keep this up.” Yuuri giggles, trying to reign his friend in but feeling too overwhelmed from all the excitement.

Phichit didn’t relent, “Hey everybody!” He yells to the ceiling, “My friend got an A on his anatomy final!”

When the only response they got was a broomstick being banged on the floor from upstairs, Phichit and Yuuri collapse together giggling. 

“Well!” Phichit announces, “In preparation for either failure or success, I bought us fried chicken from Walmart and a singular cheap bottle of champagne to share!”

“Champagne? Phichit, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to spoil me. But, since I do know better I think you just like to see me drunk.”

“Yuuri, I’m offended.” Phichit fakes a dramatic gasp, flinging himself away from Yuuri in hurt, “I like to think you know me well enough to realize it’s both!.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes and pushes away his friend as he got up to crack open the champagne, “I think fried chicken doesn’t exactly coincide with our meal plan.

“Well fuck the meal plan!” Phichit exclaims as he hops up to his feet, “Tonight, you’re a winner Yuuri. Since we don’t have katsudon, we have to improvise!”

Yuuri chuckles as he stands up on his tiptoes to get the glasses they have saved for special occasions, “An A minus is nowhere near gold medal status anyway, so I think this is a fine substitution.”

As Yuuri pours the champagne into their glasses, Phichit divides the chicken evenly onto plates he’s grabbed for the two of them. 

Yuuri raises his glass up to his friend, “In memory of all the long sleepless nights and dried tears.”

Phichit raises up his glass to clink it against Yuuri’s, “To a good grade and crippling debt.”

They clink their glasses together and link their arms, taking down generous gulps of bubbles before diving into their fried chicken. In between bites they talk about new programs and choreography for the upcoming Grand Prix series, they talk about which classes they’ll be registering for for the final year of their education in Detroit. They talk endlessly as they continued to sip and eat. Eventually Yuuri excuses himself to get some air. The alcohol still hasn’t hindered him, but he feels himself grow warmer the more he drinks. 

He welcomes the cool night breeze as it brushes against his face, helping him cool down instantly. He walks over to grip the railing of his balcony and rest his weight against it, feeling relief and confidence run through him in a calm and steady stream. 

He wants tonight to be even better, he wants to complete it with the whipped cream and sprinkles on top, “Hey, are you out there tonight?” He yells out into the street.

He hears a pluck of a string from below in response.

He softly giggles excitedly to himself, “Could you play me something tonight?”

He waits until he hears a slow and sad [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpdXBjwXbMg)drift from below. Just like previous nights, it was a melancholic love song filled with a loneliness and regret. He lets the melancholy of the tune ground him and lift him up at the same time as he sings out the lyrics to match the rhythm. 

Yuuri has always been drawn to the feel of a soft melancholic melody, but he can’t help but notice that it has become a pattern in the violinist's song choices. This is something Yuuri has thought on since he heard the strings let out such heart aching music the first time, and he can’t deny that he is at least a little bit curious of the violinist’s tastes.

Regardless of the mood of the song, he sings along just as passionately as he does every night. He lets out the 3 weeks worth of stress and frustration for the stars to burn away. He welcomes the fresh feeling that envelopes him as he sings everything out.

As the song comes to a close, he feels calmed and refreshed, but he still has some excitement jumping around in him.

“Hey, so I just got an A minus on my anatomy final today, you think you could play an upbeat tune for me?” He throws out for anyone who is willing to take it. He hopes someone is actually listening.

He recognizes the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QrZsU7x1aFk) as soon as the violinist got a chord out, there aren’t many people in America that wouldn’t recognize this song. Phichit always says this is their jam, and Yuuri was excited to throw himself into it.

He takes a deep breath in and starts to sing out, “Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere.”

“Just a city boy-”

He hears the balcony door crash open behind him, and he sees Phichit burst out the door just in time to point at Yuuri and shout in time with him, “Born and raised in South Detroit!”

They giggle and fall into each other’s arms. That doesn’t stop Phichit from continuing to yell the song out and drag Yuuri around until he sang along with him.

Yuuri’s laughter bubbles over and Phichit pulls him up to dance around the balcony as they continue to sing to each other. Phichit twirls and dips Yuuri over every surface inch of the balcony, which granted weren’t that many. They giggle and laugh and belt and yell, trailing in and out of sync. Yuuri can’t help but notice the way that the strings sound so much more alive than he has heard them in the past; a new passion that he hasn’t yet heard before takes over the melody that leads Phichit and Yuuri around and around. As the song draws to a close, the two men find themselves collapsed in each other’s arms and out of breath, but still finding enough air to giggle at each other. Yuuri stands up first to offer his more intoxicated friend a lift up to head back inside. 

Even as Yuuri is wrapping one of Phichit’s arms around his shoulders to help him back inside, he can’t help but notice that there is no song to follow the last one up. Though he supposes that’s what encores were for, just one last song to end the show. He wonders if the mysterious violinist only ever plays when Yuuri was out. Sure, he didn’t always know Yuuri was there to listen, but he can’t help but think. Are there songs Yuuri missed when he was at class? While he was at practice? While he was asleep? Surely there has to have been a time before Yuuri when the person played, but Yuuri still wants to know if they have played for anyone else. More than anything else, he wants to know if anyone else sang for them.

He hopes no one did.

_~ You’re just like an angel~_

Every semester after finals, Phichit drags Yuuri to their favorite local bar for their “End of Finals Karaoke Night” that they hold for their many student patrons. Phichit is an enticing bright ray of sunshine, even more so when he’s drunk, because he drags everyone in with him, like a moth to a flame. Phichit loves the party and the performance, so drunken karaoke night is definitely right up his alley. Yuuri has been wary of the idea since the first time Phichit showed him the event on his Facebook timeline, but he went along anyway because he knew someone had to babysit Phichit. 

Over the years Yuuri has come to embrace the tradition, the bar offers plentiful specials on drinks and Phichit knows that if he got Yuuri drunk enough he could at least get him to do a duet. Yuuri always loved singing up on that stage with Phichit as long as he was drunk enough, but he’s never let Phichit convince him into singing alone before.

“Phichit. What the fuck?” Yuuri stares wide eyed at his friend, who has just told him he’s been signed up to sing a solo.

“Oh come on Yuuri! I’ve been listening to you sing out on the balcony for weeks, you really can’t do it in front of and actual audience?”

Yuuri could feel his face start to flame up red, so he quickly buries it in his hands as he groans, “You could hear me?”

“Every single time!” Phichit chirps, “That’s besides the point Yuuri, the point I’m getting at is that you sound beautiful out there, and I think you’re committing a big crime hiding that from the world.”

“I would argue I’m doing the world a favor.” Yuuri grumbles as he takes a long gulp from his bloody mary, “I don’t sing Phichit, I skate. And I can barely even do that!”

Phichit rolls his eyes, “Yuuri, I’m not having the same fight we have every time we talk about your skating, this is about you singing! You, my friend, are a renaissance man capable of many arts, and I think that everyone in this 3 star Detroit college bar needs to bear witness to at least one of your talents! And considering I don’t see any ice, and that stage is not big enough to dance, you have only one option.”

Yuuri groans into his hands again, “What song did you pick?”

Phichit slides Yuuri a shot of gin, “Creep by Radiohead!”

Yuuri downs the shot in one big gulp.

~

“Really Chris, this is what you were so determined to get me out of the house for?” Viktor tips his drink towards the stage, where a drunk college freshman with bright pink hair is singing a lackluster cover of what he thinks is a Linkin Park song.

“To be fair my friend, I was just determined to get you out of the house. I figured I could attract you with drinks, and they have wonderful specials tonight.” Chris sips from the curly straw of some multi colored drink that resembles a sunset.

“I really don’t understand why you were so adamant on getting me out of the house, seeing as i have a concert in two weeks and I need to be practicing.” Viktor can sense the own agitation on his voice, but he really can’t be bothered to cover it up.

“I would hardly call what you’re doing practicing, I’d call it moping.”

“Nonetheless it’s more productive than spending my night getting wasted at a college bar. Even if I practice what you call my ‘moping music’, it’d be more practice than doing nothing at all.”

Chris sighs after taking a long sip from his curly straw, “Really Viktor, you could try to actually enjoy yourself instead of complaining.”

Viktor just huffs and turned his attention back to the stage, which was currently unoccupied as they are setting up the song and the TV for the next performer. 

The bar’s emcee takes the stage and adjusts the microphone, “Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's give a round of applause for our next solo performer and regular patron, Yuuri Katsuki!”

Viktor watches as this Yuuri takes the stage and, oh, does this boy have a nice ass. Distantly he hears a chuckle sound from Chris, but all Viktor can focus on is the way Yuuri’s ripped jeans molds perfectly to the shape of his wonderfully round and fit ass. Yuuri is also wearing an adorable pair of blue framed glasses on with his hair slicked back. Viktor is just close enough to see the flush on Yuuri’s cheeks and the nervousness in his warm brown eyes.

Yuuri nods over to the DJ and takes a deep breath in before the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFkzRNyygfk) starts. 

Yuuri starts to sing the melody as the words lit up on the screen, “When you were here before,” 

As soon as the first line comes out of the boy’s mouth, Viktor freezes. 

He knows he recognizes this voice. It was the same sweet and soft melodic voice he has been hearing for weeks now. Whenever he has the opportunity he goes out onto his balcony and waits for this man to come out. He would hear him burst drunkenly through the doors, he would hear him sigh as he unpacked his notebooks and textbooks, sometimes he would hear him cry. 

Viktor has fallen in love with this voice the very first time he had heard it sing to him. This man takes heart wrenchingly sad and lonely songs and somehow disguises those feelings behind sweet and comforting melodies that Viktor would sometimes remember at night to lull him to sleep. When memory wasn’t enough he had started recording before he’d play, hoping that that night was a night the man would be up for singing for him, whether he be drunk or sad or high on the winnings of life, he just wanted to catch and hold the music for only him to have.

Yuuri becomes more and more engrossed in his performance up on the shaggy bar stage. He lets himself become looser and be carried with the music. During every other performance through the night people were still chatting and drinking, but everyone is seemingly enraptured by Yuuri and his voice. Sometimes when Viktor would lament his woes to Chris, he would call Yuuri a siren. Right now, in this exact moment, Yuuri is a siren that holds all the patrons of the bar in his grasp. Everyone is truly enraptured.

Once the song draws to a close, the bar erupts in cheers and applause, causing Yuuri’s blush to deepen a shade or two of red. He bows and descends the stairs and off the stage, and Viktor bolts over to the small staircase. Viktor sees that Yuuri has a friend waiting for him, and by the time Viktor gets the stairs they are embraced in a tight hug and giggling to each other. Once Yuuri pulls away he noticed Viktor, and his smile drops immediately.

“Hello?” Yuuri says with a furrowed eyebrow.

“You,” Viktor starts, “You’re the one who sings on the balcony above mine. You sing when I play the violin.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen with shock and realization, “Strings.” Is all he says, in nearly a whisper, before letting out a high pitched squeak. He grabs his friend by the hand and drags him out of the bar before Viktor can say anything else.

Viktor stares dumbfounded at the door before looking over to Chris, who is giving him a confused look.

Viktor just sighs and walks out the bar door, hoping a certain someone will be out on their balcony when he gets home.

_~ When the smoke is in your eyes, you look so alive ~_

Once he and Phichit are back inside their apartment, Yuuri locks the door and leans his back onto it and closes his eyes, finally letting himself breathe.

“Okay Yuuri,” Yuuri is sure Phichit was giving him an incredibly bewildered look, “Now that we’re home, can you please tell me what the hell that was back at the bar?”

Yuuri opens his eyes before sighing and pushing himself off the door, “You know how earlier you could hear me singing from the balcony? I wasn’t just singing for the fun of it. After you sent me home when we were studying really late at the library a few weeks ago, I went to the balcony to study behind your back.” Yuuri pretends not to noticed the way Phichit rolled his eyes, “And when I was out on the balcony, I heard a violin starting to play below me. I didn’t know where it was coming from, but I just sat back and listened to it. It was a song I recognized, but I didn’t sing along to it then. I just wanted to enjoy it, because I had been so damn stressed lately. After it was over I was exhausted, when I went to sleep that night it... was the best I had slept in 3 weeks.”

“After that, the performances just kept happening. The second time it happened was after the first night of finals, and I had stepped out to get some air. I was definitely drunk by that point, so when I heard the strings again I just let myself go. I guess looking back on that it’s kind of embarrassing,” Yuuri chuckled uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck, “But that was the first time I sang along. The first song had been a love song, and so had this one. But this one was a lot sadder than the first, I guess I didn’t really pay much attention to it at the time but it was a reoccurring theme.”  
“The third time it happened was the night before my anatomy final, and I was studying out on the balcony. I could feel myself shutting down like I was going into an anxiety attack. Once I started to cry I could hear the strings again. It was another sad song, but at that moment I appreciated it. I sang along then too, it was a lot shakier but I wanted to feel something besides hopelessness.”

“He helped me ride through the anxiety attack, but I doubt he realizes that. The last time it happened was after my anatomy final, that time I had actually spoken to him, I wanted him to play for me, and he did. Of course it was another sad song, and I enjoyed it all the same, but afterward, I asked him for a happier song. A song I could celebrate with. And that was when you came out onto the balcony scream singing the lyrics to Don’t Stop Believing.”

“I did that?” Phichit looks incredibly confused.

“You don’t remember that?”

“Wow, I guess not. But you know me and my inability to handle booze,” Phichit chuckles, “So that was the last time?”

“That was the last time he played for me, but I guess he got to hear me again tonight. Though after what I did tonight, he’ll probably never play for me again! God.” Yuuri flops himself onto the couch.

Phichit leans over the back of the couch, “But you know what you have to do now, don’t you?”

“No?”

“You have to go out there and sing for him! That’s like, your whole method of communication!”

Yuuri gawks, “Phichit, are you drunk?”

“Do you want me to say the alphabet backward?”

Yuuri sighs, crossing his arms over his eyes, “I’m quite alright without.”

Phichit sighs and pushes Yuuri off the side of the couch, causing him to fall off with a yelp.

“Phichit!” Yuuri smacks his friend on the shoulder as he takes Yuuri’s spot on the couch, “What the hell?”

“As your best friend, I am not just letting you sit here all night to pout and mope when you could go out there and do something about it!”

“Why would he even be out there after the shit I pulled tonight?”

“Because he likes you!” Phichit does a little eyebrow wiggle and draws out the word ‘like’.

“Phichit, he doesn’t even know me.”

“Oh come on Yuuri! This is like the love story of the ages! You know each other a lot more than you think, and you’ve never even had a conversation. Now go out there!” Phichit nudges Yuuri in the rib with his foot.

Yuuri sighs with his face down on the hardwood floors, “Why does God hate me?”

“God is trying to get you to follow your fate.” Phichit gets up off the couch to lend Yuuri a hand up.

Yuuri lets out a sigh of defeat before he takes Phichit’s hand and is hoisted up and promptly shoved towards the door.

Yuuri glares at his friend before taking a deep breath and stepping out through the door and onto the balcony. Once he got out on the balcony he just stands there, clueless what to do next. 

Yuuri swallows his pride, “Are you out there?”

“Yes.” A familiar voice answers. 

“Where are you?” 

“The balcony below yours.”

Yuuri walks over to the railing and leans his body over it to see the man leaning his back over his own balcony railing to look over him, violin leaning against the railing next to him. He looks even more beautiful with the moonlight highlighting his silver hair, which is truly unfair.

“I’m Yuuri.”

The man smiles softly, “I’m Viktor.”

A small silence passes between them.

“So, Yuuri,” Yuuri loves the way his name rolls off of Viktor’s tongue, smooth and slightly accented, “Why did you run?”

Yuuri sighs before letting his head drop. He clenches his eyes before looking back at Viktor, “To be honest, I didn’t think we’d ever meet, let alone talk. I never prepared for this.” Yuuri gestured between them.

A silence falls between them, Yuuri draws in on himself, feeling awkward and not knowing where to go from here.

After a few moments, Viktor speaks up, “Sing for me?”

Yuuri is startled by the question, opening and closing his mouth a few times before answering, “Will you play?”

“If I know how!” Viktor beams.

Viktor got into a playing position, and Yuuri slowly and softly starts to sing. After the first line, Viktor starts to play along with him.

The [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3JJxS0gNkE) is his message to Viktor. His message that he doesn’t entirely know what he’s feeling or what he wants. He doesn’t know where he is or where Viktor is in contrast. He doesn’t know how to start, and he doesn’t know how to stop if he ever has to. He wants something, he wants this, but he needs help. A part of him longs for this, and that part has been longing since the first night he heard Viktor play, but Yuuri never wants to stop and acknowledge that part of himself. He doesn’t want to deal with the possibility that Viktor hasn’t felt it too. 

Yuuri has never believed in love at first sight. He doesn’t quite understand love, but he knows enough to know it’s something you build. He wouldn’t call this love at first sight, either. Or rather love at first note. But there is something there, an attraction that magnetically pulled on him.

He doesn’t know what he wants out of this. He just knows he wants this.

As the song draws to a close, they stare at each other in silence. It isn’t an uncomfortable silence, rather it’s filled with an electric tension. They’re both wondering who will make the next move.

“Well then, Yuuri, what do you want me to be to you? A father figure?”

Yuuri blinks a few times at the question and shakes his head.

“A brother? A friend?” Viktor questions further.

Yuuri feels the way his nose scrunches as he shook his head again.

“A lover then?” Viktor flashes Yuuri a cheeky grin and shoots him a wink, Yuuri can feel the blush flood through his face.

“I just want you to be yourself!” Yuuri rushes out before sighing to himself.

Yuuri notices the way Viktor’s face changes, becoming more vulnerable and open.

“Wait right there.” Viktor says suddenly, and before Yuuri can respond, Viktor runs back into his apartment. 

He comes back out a minute later, this time with a paper airplane in his hand.

He throws the paper airplane up at Yuuri, “Catch.”

Yuuri catches the paper airplane, and looks back down at Viktor, who just nods his head back up towards the plane, “Open it.”

So Yuuri does, and he finds a number scrawled inside, signed Viktor with a heart next to it.

“That’s my number. Whenever you’re ready to talk, please don’t hesitate to text me or call me, okay?” Viktor has a doubtful and slightly worried look in his eyes, though he’s trying to cover it with a smile, is he afraid Yuuri would reject him?

“Okay.” Yuuri gives him a soft smile.

Viktor’s eyes light up, and he smiles a heart-shaped smile before winking up at Yuuri and ducking back into his apartment, making Yuuri blush a bright red.

“What the hell just happened?” Yuuri can’t help but ask himself as he grips the unfurled paper airplane to his chest, he can feel his heart beating rapidly underneath.

 

_~ I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet ~_

Yuuri:  
Viktor? It’s Yuuri.

Viktor:  
Yuuri! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ I’ve been waiting for your text!

Yuuri:  
Ah, I’m sorry about that. I think I’m ready to talk now.

Viktor:  
Fantastic! You should come over to my house for dinner tonight (´･ω･`)  
Yuuri:  
What’s on the menu?

Viktor:  
It’s a surprise (◡‿◡✿)

Yuuri:  
Aha, well I’ll be there. Is seven okay?

Viktor:  
Perfect! See you then ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ

 

Yuuri gulps. He has a date tonight. With Viktor. 

Phichit is going to freak out.

~

Phichit freaks out, as if Yuuri wasn’t freaking out enough himself. 

What is Yuuri supposed to wear to an at home dinner date? He doesn’t have to be fancy to go anywhere specific, but isn’t it just common courtesy to try anyway? Yuuri is contemplating his entire wardrobe as he lets Phichit do his eyebrows, the only makeup Yuuri would agree to.

“Seriously Phichit, if I see you try to put that liquid eyeliner near me one more time I’m going to beat you with it.”

“Oh come on Yuuri!” Phichit whines, “You have such beautiful eyes, I just want to make them pop.”

“I’m going to pop your eye.” Yuuri grumbles. “Hey! I thought we agreed not to pluck my eyebrows!”

“Eh,” Phichit shrugs, “Overruled.”

Yuuri sighs and lets his friend pluck away, grimacing here and there at the worst of it.

“So have you figured out what to wear yet?” 

“I don’t even know if I should wear my glasses or not.”

“Yuuri, you know how much I love your sexy slicked back hair paired with the glasses, but you already whipped that one out at karaoke. And we are definitely slicking back your hair, so we’re forgoing the glasses.”

Yuuri sighs, “Well at least thats one decision down.”

“Voila!” Phichit jumps back and shoves a mirror in Yuuri’s face, “Take a look while I go pick out your outfit!”

Yuuri inspects his eyebrows, deeming they’re good enough.

“Eeeee!” Yuuri hears Phichit yelp from the closet.

“Are you alright in there?”

Phichit comes rushing out from the closet, “I got it I got it!”

Phichit throws the ensemble into Yuuri’s arms, “Go put it on! I’ll have the shoes for you when you come out”

Yuuri is shoved into the bathroom to change. He sighs and sifts through what Phichit had given him. Phichit has picked out a dark gray button up shirt and his black skinny jeans that had a strip of velvet going up the outer side of each leg. He lays it out on the counter before undressing and redressing in the clothes given to him.

Once he comes out of the bathroom, Phichit frowned, “Really Yuuri, it’s like you’re not even trying to understand modern fashion.” Phichit unbuttons the cuffs of each sleeve and rolls them up to right below his elbow. Then Phichit crouches down to roll up the cuffs of his pants a small amount. Then Phichit goes back to the bed to grab the shoes he’s picked out, which were a pair of suede ankle boots that were dark gray to match the shirt. Then Phichit grabs an all black watch to throw on Yuuri’s wrist.

“Really Phichit?”

“Accessorizing is key! Now wait right there.”

Phichit runs into the bathroom before Yuuri can protest further, and runs right back out with the hair gel, and he gets to work on Yuuri’s hair. Once he deems it fit, he takes a step back to look over Yuuri. He nods to himself and motions for Yuuri to turn around. Yuuri rolls his eyes at his friend, who has to make sure his pants fit his ass well before going out anywhere.

Phichit jumps up and claps wildly, “It’s perfect! You look perfect. And if Viktor doesn’t see that, well then the man is just blind.”

Yuuri shakes his head but smiles, pulling his friend into a hug.

“Well,” Yuuri takes a deep breath once he pulls away, “Wish me luck!”

~  
Viktor is an idiot. Or so he’s telling himself for the 50th time that night. 

He doesn’t cook. It’s not that he’s bad at it, or doesn’t know how, it’s just that he doesn’t do it. Usually he doesn’t want to waste time cooking when he could be practicing. He’s always coming home late from practice tired and worn out, so he orders takeout. Sometimes Chris will drag him out of the house too to a bar or dinners. 

He has no idea why he offered to cook for Yuuri.

He’s making something simple his mother would make when she had time off of her own practices. Oddly enough, the simple dish was one of his favorites.

He hears a knocking coming from the door, “Ah, come in, it’s open!”

He hears the door open just before he sees his dog, Makkachin, dart across the apartment straight to the door. 

“Oh shit!” Viktor runs out of the kitchen too the front door, sauce spoon in hand, but it was too late. Makkachin had tackled Yuuri straight to the floor.

“Oh god Yuuri, I’m so sorry!”

Despite the huge mass of fur having tackled Yuuri, he’s just giggling and ruffling the dog’s fur as Makka was licking his face. 

“It’s quite alright,” Yuuri laughs, “I have a poodle back at home! She’s just definitely not as big as your dog here.”

Viktor can’t help but melt over the sight of Yuuri and his dog getting along so well at their first meeting. Despite the desire to just stare at the cute boy playing with his dog, he stretches out a hand to help Yuuri up.

He doesn’t miss Yuuri’s blush as he accepts Viktor’s hand and is pulled up, “So, what’s on the menu?”

“Ah!” Viktor beams, “It isn’t quite ready yet, but we’re having radiatore pasta with chunks of pepperoni in it. And I also have a fresh baguette. I’ve bought us a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon to share. You can just hangout with Makka while I finish this up! It’ll be about five minutes.” Viktor flashes Yuuri a bright smile and Yuuri smiles shyly in return before heading to the couch to give Makka ear scratches.

Viktor hums with contentment as he stirs the pasta for the final time in the boiling water. He pours the pasta into the strainer and the steam gusts in his face. When he coughs, he hears a giggle come from Yuuri. When he looks over at Yuuri, Yuuri quickly looks away again, blushing. Viktor hasn’t seen Yuuri as much as he’s heard him, but one of his favorite sights so far was Yuuri’s blush. He likes how it not only spreads over his cheeks, but it dusts the tips of his ears and creeps down his neck. Maybe it even creeps down his chest.

Viktor snaps himself out of thought and throws the pepperoni chunks in the sauce. Finally he pours the sauce in with the pasta, giving the dish a final stir before going to slice up the bread. 

“Alight Yuuri!” Viktor calls over to the living room, feeling his smile grow as he sees Yuuri perk up, “I’ll let you choose your own serving, but don’t be shy! There’s more than enough for the both of us.”

Viktor grabs a bowl for him and a bowl for Yuuri, and grabs a couple plates for their bread. Once he and Yuuri both get their servings, Viktor snatches the bowl out of Yuuri’s hand to take to the table.

“Hey!” Yuuri giggles.

“Now Yuuri, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t do everything for you?” Viktor pulls out Yuuri’s chair and gestures for him to sit.

Yuuri dips his head, trying to hide his smile, “I was the one who asked you on this date.” 

“That may be, but I’m your host!” Viktor protests as he grabs two wine glasses and the bottle he’s been keeping in the fridge.

Viktor removes the cork from the wine bottle with a corkscrew before pouring it into Yuuri’s glass first, “Just tell me when.”

Once Yuuri stops Viktor, Viktor pours his own share. He then grabs a lighter to light the candles he’s placed on the table. He’s always been a sucker for the romantic mood aesthetic, though he wouldn’t deny he mostly had them there to impress Yuuri. Finally, Viktor plugs in his phone to turn on some [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PeLuQ6X2ixI). 

Yuuri notices the calm tune playing on the keys.

“Piano?” Yuuri asks.

“I know more instruments exist than just violin, the piano happens to be my second favorite.” Viktor raises up his glass to Yuuri, who clinks his own in return.

Yuuri hums, “Wow, the gentleman Viktor…?”

“Nikiforov. And yours is Katsuki, right?” 

“Correct.” Yuuri grins, “So Viktor, do you go to school around here?”

“Used to, actually, I’m 24 now so I’ve graduated. I got my degree in business just ask a backup in case the whole violin thing didn’t work out and I’d have to retire. I haven’t had to use it so far though! I travel around doing solo shows and being apart of orchestras, what do you go to school for?”

Yuuri grabs a slice of bread from the plate in between them, “I’m getting my degree in Biology, but I’m doing it for the same reason as you. I’m actually a competitive figure skater.”

Viktor chokes on his wine, “You figure skate?”

“Yes?” Yuuri answers, confused.

“Oh, it’s just that I know people in the figure skating world!” Viktor sets his glass down and wipes away the drops that splattered on his face with his napkin, “My old roommate and best friend, Christophe Giacometti, he’s competed for years. And my little cousin, Yuri Plisetsky! Well, he said he’ll be starting in his seniors in the fall, so you might not know him yet.”

Yuuri’s eyes light up, “I do know Chris! We often compete at the same Grand Prix series events. And little Yuri Plisetsky, the one who calls himself the ice tiger of Russia?”

Viktor chuckles at that one, “I’ve definitely heard him use such phrasing before, but I think they know him more as the ice fairy. When did you start to skate?”

Yuuri picks away at his bread crust, “Well I’ve been dancing since I was very young, and I had a friend whose parents owned the local ice rink. We would hang out there and watch competitions and practice. She never became competitive, she was more family oriented, but I’ve been competing since I was old enough to. I’m just a dime a dozen though, I’m nothing like Chris, or even Yuri. Didn’t he win the Junior Worlds?”

“He did, but I still think he has a lot of learning and growing to do. He has passion but he’s reckless. I don’t know much about skating, and I’ve never seen you skate. Yuuri, if you skate anything like you sing, you have to be a world champion.”

Yuuri lets out a dry laugh, “Singing in front of you is nothing like skating in front of a crowd.”

“Do you have performance anxiety?” 

Yuuri chuckles humorlessly before taking a sip of his wine, “Just straight up anxiety. But that might not really be first date material. When did you start to play violin?”

Viktor furrows his brow and and bites back a sigh, but he plays along anyway, “My mother dedicated her life to violin, so she started playing before I was born. I’m an only child, so of course she wanted to make me her little protege. That never negatively affected my childhood though,” Viktor smiled as fond memories of his mother ran through his head, “I loved my mother more than I loved violin, which is a lot of love. She bought me my first violin and we had lessons together every week after school. I dedicate every performance to her, whether it’s for fun or professional. We traveled around the world together, both doing different performances.”

The smile slowly starts to fade from Viktor’s face, but he catches himself before it fully slides off, and he forces himself to put on a smile anyhow, “When I was 16, my mother was diagnosed with stage 3 ovarian cancer. It devastated my whole family. I watched my mother’s health deteriorate over time until she eventually passed away when I was 17. My father sold the house, it’s not that we needed money to pay for the bills or the funeral, he just couldn’t live where my mother haunted him at every turn. He loved my mother endlessly, they were soulmates.”

He strengthens his smile, but it starts to hurt as he looks down at the table. He looks up when he feels Yuuri grab his hand from across the table. Yuuri gives Viktor a comforting smile, though his eyes are far from dry.

Viktor gives Yuuri’s hand a squeeze, “We moved to Chicago for a fresh start, there was a lot of musical opportunity there and it was far from home. My father wanted a fresh start, but my mother’s absence ate away at him. He fell into an intense depression, and he drank his way further into it. He killed himself a few days after I started university. I transferred here because I was determined to continue my education but I emotionally couldn’t handle staying in Chicago.”

Viktor looks up at Yuuri, who has tears silently rolling down his face. When they make eye contact, Yuuri quickly wipes away his tears, “God, I’m so sorry to be crying in front of you on our first date. That just sounds like a very rough childhood. I can’t possibly imagine what that must have been like.”

Viktor squeezes Yuuri’s hand again as he chuckles dryly, “To be fair, I’m not sure this is appropriate first date talk.” Viktor gives Yuuri a reassuring smile, “I think I’m just trying to be me, like you wanted me to. I,” Viktor paused, looking down to collect his thoughts before looking back up at Yuuri, “I think you deserve to know me for more than my music. I want you to know me for more than my music.”

Yuuri gives Viktor a small but warm smile. Viktor feels Yuuri’s fingers tracing over his callouses, results of all the hard work he’s put in since he was young. 

“You have really nice hands,” Yuuri comments absently as he stares at Viktor’s hands.

“Thank you!” Viktor suddenly perks up, “I think long fingers are good for complicated fingerings.” Viktor shoots Yuuri a wink, which causes Yuuri to flush a deep red and sink into his seat a bit.

“I didn’t, uh, I mean, I’m-” Yuuri starts to stutter.

Viktor chuckles, “Relax, it’s a violin term. It’s what you call the positioning of your fingers. Every violinist has made a joke about fingerings or f-holes at least once in their career. I don’t know why we think they’re funny every time.”

Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief and takes a long sip from his wine glass. Viktor feels a warmth grow in his heart as he grips Yuuri’s hand a little tighter.

Viktor suddenly stands up, startling Yuuri. Viktor pulls him up by the hand he’s still holding, “Come on! Dance with me, I love this song.”

Yuuri giggles and lets Viktor lead him to the center of the living room, as a soft [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_8xgmfUEHg) fills the apartment.

Viktor keeps Yuuri’s hand in his, but he brings them up to the level of their shoulders. He puts his hand on Yuuri’s waist, and Yuuri puts his hand on Viktor’s shoulder. Once they starts to sway to the beat together, Yuuri loosens against Viktor. Yuuri gives Viktor a soft smile and Viktor feels himself slightly melt at the sight of it.

“So, I’ve noticed something.” Yuuri starts.

“And that would be?” Viktor questions.

“Even the first time I heard you play, I noticed you always play melancholy music. Has it always been that way?”

Viktor ponders on his music taste for a moment, considering all the songs he’s played for Yuuri, “I guess it has always been that way since my father passed. Once my mother passed, I tried to play hopeful music to keep me above water. Once my father passed away, I couldn’t hide how I felt anymore. I didn’t really want to hide it either, I was tired of hiding. My mother was usually able to see through the mask I put up, but there was no one to see me anymore.”

Yuuri rests his head above Viktor’s heart, “Do you ever feel like you want to everyone else to see how you felt on the inside?”

Viktor hums, “I think that’s definitely a good way of putting it. Why do you say that though?”

“I feel that way with some of my routines sometimes. I feel like I can let out locked up emotions without having to talk about it. Though I think there’s something rather empty about baring your soul for the world to see and no one really seeing it.”

Viktor holds Yuuri a little closer to him, laying a kiss on Yuuri’s head that was so soft he might not have felt it. 

Viktor has spent years of his life after his parents’ death baring his soul for the world to see. Despite this, just as Yuuri had said, no one really saw it. Artists always poured out their emotions into their work, whether they be positive or negative, it was what drove their passion to be physically created. Viktor used to play out of love for his mother. These days he only plays as a lament to her.

As the song draws to a close, Viktor reluctantly lets go of Yuuri. He keeps a hold of his hand and leads him over to the back of the couch.

“Wait here, I want to play you something.”

Once Viktor grabs his violin, he comes back into the living room where Yuuri is waiting patiently with a curious look on his face. 

Once Viktor starts to play the first few chords, Yuuri’s face lights up with recognition. Once Yuuri finds the place in the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yn9IAPgz3KE), he sings along where Viktor plays. 

Ever since the first time Yuuri sang along to Viktor’s music, Viktor has been speaking to him like this. Even when Viktor didn’t know what he was trying to say, he knew it was best communicated through their language of song. He loves talking most like this, though. Where he can see the way that Yuuri’s eyes shone whenever he sings. Yuuri always looks most comfortable around Viktor when he’s singing. He looks vulnerable and honest, communicating how he feels to Viktor back in the same way Viktor is communicating his own feelings.

Viktor doesn’t notice that he and Yuuri have been slowly approaching each other until they are only inches apart by the end of the song. Viktor lowers his violin, and Yuuri softly cups Viktor’s face in his hands. Viktor stares into Yuuri’s eyes as his heart pounds, waiting, wishing, wanting, and needing. They lean in closer until Viktor could feel Yuuri’s breath ghosting over his lips. Viktor sets down his violin in favor of holding Yuuri’s face in his own hands. Sometimes the wood of the violin doesn’t feel welcoming. The warmth radiating from Yuuri’s cheeks feels more comforting than anything he’s ever held. He doesn’t want to let go of this man.

He finally closes the distance, gently pressing their lips together in a soft and warm kiss. Viktor pushes further into the kiss, chasing the feeling of warmth that it gave him. Yuuri’s kiss was like a wave of comfort washing over him. He kisses deeper and deeper, teasing Yuuri’s lips open with his tongue. Once Viktor’s tongue connects with Yuuri’s own, he felt Yuuri melt in his arms.

Having Yuuri in his arms, having Yuuri’s lips moving against his, tasting the wine on Yuuri’s tongue, Yuuri being with him and being here, it feels like home. Viktor has been chasing the feeling of home over since him and his dad left Russia. 

Once Viktor finally pulls away, he presses his thumb to Yuuri’s bottom lip, slightly pulling it down. Yuuri sighs and tilts his head into Viktor’s embrace of his palm cupping Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri is everything Viktor had been chasing. Yuuri feels like home.

_~ What did you bury before those hands pulled me from the earth? ~_

“Really Yuuri? In my good Christian home?” Phichit scolds.

Yuuri looks up from his spot on the floor, over to his friend who is sitting upside down on the couch, with his head hanging off the cushions and his feet hanging over the back of the couch. Yuuri glares at his friend, “Phichit, what are you talking about? It wasn’t even in our apartment.”

Phichit closes his eyes, “Yuuri, darling, it’s for the meme.”

Yuuri lays back down on the floor and sighs. He’s been retelling the details of his and Viktor’s date to Phichit, who isn’t letting him spare a detail. Yuuri tried his best to push through the uncomfortableness of retelling the kiss, but he still wouldn’t tell Phichit about how soft Viktor’s lips were, how warm his embrace made him feel. He still can’t categorize his feelings for Viktor. There is so much to feel and understand and discover. This territory was a kind of area he has never explored with anyone else before, and he’s both grateful and regretful his first is Viktor. Feeling regretful only because he doesn’t want to mess this up, he doesn’t want the trial and error that comes with learning. He just wants Viktor.

“So when’s your next date?” Phichit’s question snaps Yuuri out of his thoughts.

“We haven’t really talked about having another one.”

Phichit dramatically gasps and rolled off of the couch in a sort of backward somersault, before rolling over to Yuuri and splaying himself over his friend.

Yuuri lets out an exasperated sigh, “Phichit, why are you like this?”

Phichit flops his hand on Yuuri’s face, “Oh please, you love every part of me. Now, where’s your phone?”

Yuuri removes Phichit’s hand from his face, “Why do you ask?”

“Because we’re asking your little violinist on another date!”

Yuuri shoots up, causing Phichit to yelp as he rolls down off of his friend, “What do you mean we?”

Phichit sits up to look at his friend in the eye, “Yuuri, let’s be real, are you really going to do it without my love and influence?”

“I can do a lot of things on my own!” Yuuri protests.

Phichit gives Yuuri a doubtful look, “Yuuri, were you planning on asking him out on another date?”

Yuuri looks down at his lap, “Well he asked me on the last one, so I just figured-”

“Yuuri! You can just sit around and live life passively, waiting for the other person to make the move. You have to do, you have to act, you have to live! Give me your phone.”

“Such a flair for the dramatic.” Yuuri mumbles while he reaches into his pocket for his phone. “What should I say to him?” He asks as he pulls up his texts with Viktor.

Instead of giving him a helpful answer, Phichit snatches Yuuri’s phone out of his hand. Yuuri yells in protest, throwing himself on Phichit and reaching for his phone, but to no avail. Phichit jumps up and runs to the kitchen with Yuuri following closely behind.

“Phichit if you think I trust you with my phone for one second, you are sadly mistaken.” Yuuri huffs angrily as he chases Phichit around the kitchen’s island.

“It’s not that I think you trust me, it’s just that you should trust me!” Phichit laughs as he hops over the couch typing up a message to send to Viktor.

“Phichit please!” Yuuri begs, “If you give me my phone back, I’ll do the dishes for the month, the laundry, I’ll buy your hamsters a new cage, I’ll buy you another damn hamster!”

Phichit comes to a sudden halt in front of his friend, causing Yuuri to collide with Phichit’s back. Phichit spins around to face Yuuri, sporting an all too pleased smile on his face.

“Here!” Phichit chirps, handing the phone back to Yuuri, “All yours.”

Yuuri closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking down at his phone.

Yuuri:  
Hello Viktor! I was wondering if you wanted to go dancing at the Delux Lounge tonight downtown? I could be downstairs at your door at 8 if that works for you. If not, let me know.

Yuuri furrowed his brow, “Phichit?”

Phichit turns to look at Yuuri from where he’s making pizza rolls in the kitchen, “Yes dear?”

“This is, oddly not at all incriminating or embarrassing.”

Phichit lets out a dramatic sigh, “Really Yuuri, this is what I’m saying about you trusting me! Everything I do is to get you to put yourself out there, not to embarrass you and ruin your life.”

Yuuri chuckles to himself before he felt his phone buzz in his hands.

Viktor:  
Yuuri (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ I’d love to go out with you tonight! 8 works for me!! Can’t wait to dance the night away with you ヽ(ﾟｰﾟ*ヽ)ヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ Wear smth cute, as you always do ;)

Yuuri has always found Viktor’s excessive emoji usage endearing, but he can’t help but blush at the last line of the message accompanied by the wink. 

“Well I guess I have a date tonight.”

“Yay!” Phichit jumps up and clapped wildly, “want some pizza rolls to celebrate?”

Yuuri smiles warmly at his best friend, “I always want pizza rolls to celebrate.”

~  
Viktor rolls up the sleeves of his royal blue button up before unbuttoning the top three buttons of the shirt. He grabs a belt and pulls it through the loops of his black slacks. He slips on his black dress shoes to match the belt, before finally fluffing his hair one last time in the mirror before deeming himself fit for his date.

When Viktor had seen the text notification from Yuuri he squeaked with joy, which caused Makka to huff at him in her sleep. He had spent all night looking into the location and piecing together the perfect outfit. 

In all honesty, Viktor thinks Yuuri is all too perfect for him. Even though he feels like he doesn’t know enough about Yuuri, he knows that Yuuri is as much of a work of art as all the art he created. He’s more than excited about finally being able to see Yuuri dance, something he’s been curious to see since he told Viktor about his long history with the art form. Maybe this wasn’t ballet, but he feels that it is even better. He wants to see Yuuri be free and cut loose, to move wherever the music pulls him, and he wants him to pull Viktor along with.

He hears a knock on the door and quickly goes to open it. He feels his breath catch in his throat when he catches sight of Yuuri. 

Yuuri’s hair is slicked back to highlight his face. He’s wearing leather pants that have a large slit in each knee, and a thin gray scoop neck shirt that is falling off of one of Yuuri’s shoulders. He stares at the smooth expanse of Yuuri’s collarbone, suddenly wanting to kiss and lick stripes up it.

“Everything okay?” Yuuri asks, jolting Viktor out of his thoughts.

Viktor smiles brightly, “Perfect actually, are you ready to go”

Yuuri gives him a small smile back, “Whenever you are.”

Viktor holds out his arm for Yuuri to take, “Then lead the way!”

~  
Yuuri giggles as he tries to push away Viktor’s hand, which is still trying to feed him another fry from their shared plate.

“Yuuri please, just one more!” Viktor begs.

“You say that every time you try to feed me one.” Yuuri counters.

Viktor gives Yuuri a puppy dog pout, which causes Yuuri to roll his eyes before letting Viktor feed him a fry.

Viktor slides Yuuri’s drink closer to him, “Finish this up! I’m dying to get out on the dance floor.”

Viktor can see the slight blush forming on Yuuri’s cheeks from the alcohol. Yuuri isn’t anywhere near drunk, just a bit looser. Viktor secretly hopes this looseness shows on the dance floor.

As soon as Viktor hears Yuuri slurp up the last of his drink, he grabs Yuuri’s hand and drags him out to the dancefloor. They make their way to the middle, suddenly surrounded by many drunken couples who are grinding against each other. 

Once they’re settled, the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAbPiGbC9OM) changes over the speakers. Yuuri grabs both of Viktors hands but keeps a small space between them. Yuuri leads them in small circles, Viktor stepping back wherever Yuuri steps forward. Yuuri spins them both around, swinging their arms over their heads but never letting go. Yuuri does spin out, and Viktor takes that opportunity to pull him back in so Yuuri spins into Viktor’s arms. Yuuri giggles as Viktor holds him close, while still swaying them to the beat. Yuuri spins out again, but lets go of Viktor to dance on his own. Viktor just watches as Yuuri sways and pops his hips to the energetic beat, twirling around and moving his arms in fluid and graceful movements. Yuuri seems to be off in his own little world, somewhere outside of this club and somewhere away from Viktor. Viktor wants to be wherever Yuuri was.

Suddenly Yuuri twirls to a stop in front of Viktor, and he gives him a heated look and beckons him with one finger, still swaying his hips to the beat. Viktor closes the gap between them, and Yuuri loosely flings his arms around Viktor’s neck, while Viktor brings his hands to Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri is still giving Viktor a heated look, sporting a devilish smirk on his face. 

The song dies down before a new [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrleydRwWms) takes its place, this one soft and slow. Yuuri’s face changes along with the song, and he lets out a breathy laugh. He moves one of his hands to Viktor’s shoulder and Viktor takes Yuuri’s other hand in his own, still keeping a hand on Yuuri’s waist. They sway together in slow circles to the low hum of the music.

“You know, you’re not just a beautiful singer. Your dancing is just as beautiful.” Viktor revels in the way Yuuri’s blush grows deeper at the compliment, as if he can’t be any more beautiful. 

“I guess it just comes with the training.” Yuuri brushes off the compliment like he always does.

“Yuuri, I’ve known a lot of dancers, being in the music industry and all. You are so different than all of them, you have this unique way of making music with your body. It speaks volumes. It’s not just the training because I haven’t seen something like this from anyone else. It’s you, Yuuri. It’s all you.”

Yuuri hides his face in the crook of Viktor’s neck, trying to run away from Viktor’s compliments. They sway together like that for a while, holding each other close and letting the music guide them.

Suddenly Viktor feels Yuuri place a kiss on the dip of his collarbone.

Viktor feels a heat slowly start to coil in his chest. He hooks his finger under Yuuri’s chin and brings them eye to eye. Viktor stares into Yuuri’s eyes, which are wide and as bright as the moon in the night sky. Viktor brings Yuuri’s lips to his own, enveloping Yuuri’s lips in a heated kiss. Viktor feels the man he’s still holding melt against him, and Viktor reluctantly pulls away.

“We should go back to my place.” 

Yuuri quickly nods in agreement, so Viktor grabs him by the hand and guides him towards the front of the club. Once they get outside Viktor hails down a taxi cab, opening the door for Yuuri and following him once he’s seated. 

The cab ride isn’t long but it’s filled with tension. Viktor slides his hand over to Yuuri’s thigh, tracing circles with his thumb on Yuuri’s inner thigh. Yuuri meets Viktor’s gaze, and Viktor just watches as the passing streetlights illuminate Yuuri’s face for quick moment in time, before leaving him in darkness again.

Once the cab driver announces their arrival, Viktor pays him the fare and a tip before grabbing Yuuri’s hand and leading him out of the cab. 

Once they’re alone in the elevator, Yuuri grabs Viktor’s face in his hands and seizes his lips, kissing him deeply. Viktor tightly grips Yuuri’s hips and pulls the other man’s body flush against his own. He grinds his hips against Yuuri’s, dragging a deep moan him. from When the elevator dings at their floor, Yuuri pulls away, ceasing all contact and leaving Viktor breathless. 

Yuuri steps out of the elevator before turning around to look at Viktor, “You coming?”

Yuuri keeps walking and Viktor quickly trails behind him. Once they get to Viktor’s door, Viktor turns Yuuri around and presses him up against the door, claiming Yuuri’s lips as he fiddles with the lock. Once he gets the lock open, he wraps his arm around Yuuri’s waist and backs him into the room. Once inside, Viktor kicks the door closed behind them and presses Yuuri up against the door again. Viktor teases at Yuuri’s lips with his tongue, and Yuuri opens his mouth to meet Viktor’s tongue with his own. 

Viktor slots his knee in between Yuuri’s legs, and he could feel Yuuri’s breath hitch at the action. He kisses along Yuuri’s cheek and mouths at his jawline before leaving a wet trail of hot kisses down Yuuri’s throat. Viktor sucks hard at the base of Yuuri’s throat, marking Yuuri and causing him to let out a moan. He licks over the new mark before Yuuri grabs Viktor’s face in his hands to kiss him again.

Viktor could feel Yuuri backing them up into the bedroom, and he lets himself be guided to sit on the bed. Yuuri crawls onto Viktor’s lap without breaking contact, and Viktor cups Yuuri’s ass with both of his hands and squeezes and kneads, causing Yuuri to moan into his mouth and grind against him on his lap. Yuuri pushes against Viktor’s chest and guides him down to lay on the pillows. Yuuri kisses deeper, Viktor can feel his ferocity in the way their tongues collided. Viktor doesn’t know how much time passes, to be honest, he doesn’t really care. Eventually, Yuuri slows down his pace and kisses more softly. Eventually, Yuuri pulls back to look at Viktor. Yuuri’s hair is breaking loose from the hold of the gel, and his lips are red and swollen. Yuuri’s skin looks tinted blue in the moonlight shining in through the window, and his eyes sparkle just as bright as any star in the sky, if not brighter.

Viktor brings his cheek to Yuuri’s face, softly running his thumb along his cheekbone. Yuuri melts into the touch and blissful look appears on his face.

This is a sight Viktor could fall asleep to. This is a sight Viktor could wake up to. This is a sight Viktor never wants to stop seeing.

_~ Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark ~_

“So,” Phichit chirps, “When do I get to meet him?”

Yuuri looks up from the sandwiches he’s making for him and his friend, “Meet who?”

“Uh, your boyfriend?”

Yuuri blushes deeply at Phichit’s words and he almost drops the butter knife in his hand, “Phichit! He’s not my boyfriend, we haven’t even talked about that yet.”

It’s been a couple weeks since Yuuri and Viktor’s last date and at the club, but Yuuri has spent more time over at Viktor’s apartment in these last few weeks than his own. Whenever Yuuri would show up to the rink for practice, Phichit never missed out on teasing him relentlessly. 

“Yet, he says,” Phichit remarks just loud enough for Yuuri to hear, “But that doesn’t answer when I get to meet him.”

“Why don’t you just ask him yourself? Since you seem so fond of doing that.” Yuuri remarks sarcastically.

“Great idea!” Phichit exclaims, and Yuuri can’t even react before he feels his phone being pulled out of his back pocket.

“Phichit!” Yuuri yells, whipping around and pointing his butter knife towards Phichit, “We are not doing this again!”

Phichit sighs, already having Yuuri’s messages with Viktor pulled up on his friend's phone, “Yuuri, didn’t we learn last time that you should trust me more?”

Yuuri sighs to himself before returning to the sandwiches, “Fine, but you’re reading it to me before you send it this time.”

Phichit bounces in excitement, “Deal!”

As soon as Yuuri finishes with his sandwiches, Phichit presents his phone to him with a typed up message ready to be sent.

Yuuri starts to read it allowed, “Hey Viktor! My best friend and roommate Phichit has heard a lot about you, and he really wants to meet you. Could we all have dinner together tonight if you’re free? We could do it at either your place or mine, whichever works.”

Phichit nudges Yuuri’s shoulder, “So?”

Yuuri hits the send button, deeming it not humiliating enough to send to Viktor. 

Phichit jumps up and down, “I’m gonna go figure out what to wear!” He exclaims before running of to his room.

Yuuri laughs to himself when he feels his phone ding in his hand. 

Viktor:  
Yuuri!!! ≧◡≦ I’d love to meet your friend! And we can have it at my house as long as I can invite Chris!!

The excitement in Viktor’s texts brought a small smile to Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri:  
Of course you can invite Chris! It’s been awhile since I’ve seen him last. I can be over to help you set up at 5, and we can have them over at 6?

Viktor:  
Sounds like a plan (◠‿◠✿)

“Tonight is a go Phichit!” Yuuri yells across the apartment. He hears his friend cheer from his bedroom. 

~  
“You know Viktor, it’d be lovely if you could come help me cook rather than playing with Makka.” Yuuri teases from the kitchen, where he’s cooking the sauce for the mac and cheese that was a part of tonight’s menu.

Yuuri continues to stir when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and a body press against his back, “Is this better?” Viktor askes before laying a soft kiss on Yuuri’s neck.

“I’m still not sure how helpful you’re being by just holding me,” Yuuri giggles, “You might be more of a distraction than anything.”

“What a shame,” Viktor sighs, “I thought you would like having me as moral support.”

“I do,” Yuuri turns his head to get a quick peck from Viktor, “But right now I would like having you go bread the chicken more.”

Viktor sighs, sporting a pout that makes Yuuri giggle. Before going to help make dinner, Viktor puts on a playlist for background noise. Once Yuuri finishes the sauce, he goes to prepare the oil to fry the chicken in.

The [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eh9ja00vInE) playing the background changes, and as soon as Yuuri turns on the stove to boil it, he feels a hand grab his own.

Viktor leads Yuuri in a spin to face him, and he pulls Yuuri close against him, “Come on, dance with me, please? I love this song.”

Yuuri giggles, lightly smacking Viktor on the chest before wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck, “I think that even if this song was a chorus of nails on a chalkboard, you would say you love it just so you could dance with me.”

A warm smile appears on Viktor’s face, “Ah, I’m afraid you’ve caught me! Turns out I’m always looking for any excuse to be close to you.”

Yuuri smiles back at him and gives him a quick kiss. He rests his forehead against Viktor’s, and he closes his eyes and lets himself feel Viktor’s warmth as they sway together to the beat of the melody. Yuuri feels a warmth in his chest bloom, a warmth that he’s only found by being around Viktor. Yuuri has never considered himself a hopeless romantic, but every dreamy dance, and every melodic song, and every quiet moment makes Yuuri think that he can fall in love like this. Yuuri won’t say he’s in love, not to himself and not to Viktor, but he wants to be. There is no part of him that can bear the thought of letting this go, no part of him that can bear the thought of letting Viktor go. He doesn’t want to think of a world that is void of those dances and those songs and those moments. He wants the world he has now, and he wants to keep it forever. He wants to fall in love like this.

He distantly realizes the song is drawing to a close, and he opens his eyes, noticing Viktor’s are still closed. Yuuri pulls his head away and lifts up Viktor’s chin, and presses a deep kiss against his lips. He wants to tell him everything he thinks and feels, just like this. He wants Viktor to feel it too. Words have never been enough for the two of them, they’re always using those dances and songs and moments. Someday Yuuri might be able to use his words, but for now, this will have to be enough.

Yuuri pulls away to look Viktor in the eyes, and he feels like he could melt on the spot. Viktor’s eyes look like they contain the stars, stars he only lets shine for Yuuri. 

Viktor looks like he wants to say something in the small space between them, but he won’t open his mouth for the words he truly wanted to say. Yuuri can’t blame him because he feels the same. There is so much he wants to say, and so much he can’t, but he wants Viktor to know all of it, one day.

“I should go fry the chicken now.” Yuuri whispers. Viktor just smirks in return, stealing one last kiss from Yuuri before letting him go back to the stove.

Yuuri can feel the heat rising to his cheeks at the intimacy of the moment he just shared with Viktor, thinking the same thought as he did before, over and over again.

‘I can fall in love like that.’

He takes a deep breath.

‘I want to fall in love like that.’

He hears a knock on the door, and he giggles as he watched Makka zoom from the couch over to the door. He lets Viktor grab the dog while Yuuri unlocks the door to greet their first guest.

He opens the door to Phichit, who is sporting a beaming smile. As soon as Yuuri has the door fully open, Phichit tackles him in a bone-crushing hug.

“Yuuri! I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages!” Phichit squeals, not loosening his hold on his friend.

“Phichit, I just saw you this morning at practice.” Yuuri wheezes out. 

Phichit pulls away and rolls his eyes, “I mean like, really seen you. You know, back at home eating cheap Little Caesar’s pizza on the living room floor with a cheap bottle of wine. Oh, speaking of which, here!” Phichit hands a bottle of wine to Yuuri.

Yuuri takes the bottle and gives Phichit a skeptic look, “Did you get us cheap wine for dinner?”

Phichit sucks in a very over exaggerated gasp, “Yuuri! I can’t believe you’d think so little of me! This is the good stuff, I promise. You can tell because there’s no twisty cap!”

Yuuri just giggles as he rolls his eyes. He opens the door to invite Phichit in, but Phichit gets about two steps in before he screeches in excitement.

“It’s the famous dog I’ve heard all about!” Phichit squeals.

Makkachin breaks from Viktor’s grasp and bounds over to Phichit, tackling him onto the floor. Phichit just giggles and ruffles the dog’s fur as Makka licks all over his face.

“Oh, who’s the best puppy?” Phichit coos, “Who’s the best puppy in the whole wide world? Is it you? Is it you Makka? Yes, it is! Yes! Yes, it is!” 

Viktor goes to stand next to Yuuri, “I think his motive was to actually meet my dog, not me.”

Yuuri nudges Viktor with his shoulder, “Oh please, as soon as he’s done playing with Makka and talks to you, he’ll love you.”

Viktor sighs, “I sure hope so.”

Yuuri feels his heart drop a little at the tone in Viktor’s words. He grabs his lover’s hand and laces their fingers together, giving his hand a tight squeeze of reassurance.

Yuuri freezes when he feels a hand on his ass and stubble brush against his ear, “Oh, mon chéri, starting all the fun without me again?”

Yuuri yelps and yanks his hand away from Viktor’s to whip around and smack Chris on the chest.

“Really Chris?” He scolds, “Throughout the years we’ve competed together, you really never learned how to greet someone appropriately?”

Chris chuckles smoothly, taking Yuuri’s hand and placing a soft kiss on his knuckles, “I would say I’m sorry, but your reactions are so adorable that I just can’t help myself.”

Yuuri can feel the heat burning in his cheeks as he pulls his hand away from Chris’s hold. He gives Viktor a pleading look, which turns into a glare when he sees that Viktor is trying to hold back a laugh. Yuuri is about to scold him when he feels an arm wrap around his waist.

“Ah yes, our little Yuuri was always been shy.” Phichit pats him on the head lightly, despite the annoyed look on Yuuri’s face. 

Chris shoots Yuuri a dazzling smile as he holds out a bouquet of red and white roses, “Together, these mean unity. I thought it would be fitting for dinner with my favorite couple.”

Viktor’s eyes light up as he goes to sniff the flowers, “Oh Chris, these are beautiful! And they smell divine! Here, give them to me so I can put them in a vase.” 

As Viktor cuts up the flowers before putting them in the vase, Yuuri leads the guests to the dining space, “So Chris, I don’t really know about your appetite but I know Phichit here is going to be thrilled about dinner.” Yuuri wrings his hands nervously, trying to make any conversation to keep a friendly mood going, “It’s not quite ready yet, but I sliced some bread to tide you over. Dinner should be read soon anyway though. Viktor, could you grab the wine before coming back into the kitchen?”

“I’m uncorking it right now lapochka!” Yuuri can feel the blush rise to his cheeks at the term of endearment being used openly in front of guests.

“Okay, great,” Yuuri says more to himself than anyone, “I’m gonna do finish up dinner, Viktor should be back in here any second now, but for now, just make yourselves at home!” Yuuri tries his best to put on a confident and welcoming smile before darting back into the kitchen to finish up dinner. He empties the steamed vegetables into a colander over the sink, letting the steam that came up wash over his face. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

While Yuuri is taking his last deep breath, he feels a pair of arms wrap around him, “Everything okay, zvezda?”

Yuuri turns around in Viktor’s hold to face him, “Yea, I’m just a bit nervous is all. I really want everyone to get along.”

Viktor gives Yuuri an encouraging smile before pulling Yuuri closer, “Everything is going to be just fine my darling, they already seem to be chatting up a storm in the kitchen. All I need to do is win Phichit’s favor, and all should be fine.” 

Viktor gives Yuuri a peck on the nose, causing him to giggle and push at Viktor’s chest, “Come on, if you keep distracting me like this, I’ll never get dinner out there,” Yuuri gives Viktor a peck on the lips, “Could you go pour the wine for them please? I’ll be out with everything in a second.”

Viktor steals another kiss from Yuuri before grabbing the wine and disappearing with a wink. Yuuri just laughs to himself, wondering how someone so beautiful can be such a goofball.

Yuuri places everything on their respective plates and bowls before taking another deep breath and heading out to the kitchen. He feels a warmth bubble in his chest at the sight of everyone chatting effortlessly and laughing together. He hopes it could go just as smoothly throughout all of dinner.

Viktor’s eyes light up as soon as he catches sight of Yuuri, “Ah! It seems like dinner is served.”

“Indeed it is.” Yuuri sets everything on the table before taking his seat next to Viktor and across from Phichit, “Everybody help yourselves to as much as you like, there’s plenty to go around.”

“Yuuri! You made my favorite!” Phichit chirps before setting a big helping of mac and cheese on his plate, “You do know the way to a man’s heart. Viktor, are you as much of an eater as our Yuuri here is?”

Yuuri just rolls his eyes, trying to hide a blush and failing miserably. Viktor laces their fingers together and squeezes his lover’s hand reassuringly as he lets out a laugh, “I usually keep to the healthier side, but our Yuuri here is very good at making delicious foods that somehow keep to his training regimen as well as my diet.” 

“Our Yuuri, hm?” Phichit wiggles an eyebrow at Yuuri and Yuuri kicks his friend’s leg under the table.

“Yes!” Viktor beams, “I do care about Yuuri very much and do intend on keeping him around. I would say I’m terribly sorry about how much I keep him out of your apartment, but I think we both know that would be a lie.”

“Wow Viktor, you’re just as subtle as you always are.” Chris remarks before taking a sip from his glass, “So Yuuri, have you started prepping for the GPF series at all?”

“Ah yes,” Yuuri grins sheepishly, “I train every day, but I haven’t choreographed anything yet. I’m just having a hard time finding music that actually motivates me, and I don’t want to choreographed something to a song I’m not even passionate about. What about you Chris?”

The skaters of the group spend a while discussing their plans for the upcoming season. Phichit talks enthusiastically about how he’s picked two songs from his favorite movie, The King and The Skater, a movie Yuuri has seen enough times in his life. Chris weighs the thought of retirement after the next season but isn’t fully committed to letting go just yet. Both of them gives Yuuri song suggestions, which he would be sure to check out later.

Viktor brings up how he’s been following Yuri Plisetsky’s training for his senior debut. Yuri has been complaining to Viktor for the past month about how Viktor has promised to compose a piece for Yuri’s short program, but Viktor hasn’t gotten around to it yet.

“He’ll be a force to be reckoned with this upcoming season if he gets past that ego of his, that's for sure.” Viktor snickers as he finishes the last of his chicken.

“Ah yes, Yuri was always a little firecracker, and he soared through the juniors to get the gold at the Junior GPF and the Junior Worlds, didn’t he?” Chris questions.

“Those other kids never stood a chance anyway, that small angry kitten is already a force to be reckoned with. He doesn’t need to be in the seniors to prove that.” Phichit raises his glass before taking a long drink from it, “But he won’t get anywhere if he stays waiting for you to choreograph that piece.”

Yuuri can feel the tips of his ears flame at his friend’s words. He gives Phichit another kick under the table, though this one was hard enough that Phichit lets out a yelp.

Viktor just chuckles and squeezes Yuuri’s hand again, “He’s definitely not wrong Yuuri, though I should get to it soon before I start my summer tour.”

“Yes!” Phichit exclaims, “Do tell me about your living Viktor, I want to make sure our Yuuri is taken good care of.”

“If either of you says ‘our Yuuri’ one more time I will kick you both. I have two feet.” Yuuri grumbles, which the rest of the group only fondly laughs at.

Viktor goes on to talk about his career so far and how he gets into music, leaving out the more sad details about his family and his troubled childhood. Though the facts of Viktor’s past hang heavy in the air since everyone already knows about his past anyway. Viktor talks more about the kind of events and venues he plays, and his favorite stories and destinations. 

“Once, I played a show in New York as a part of an orchestra. Last minute they told me they needed me to play piano instead of violin, and I had completely forgotten that I put that on my resume,” Viktor puts his head in his hand,”That was back when I was trying desperately to find work, but by this point I hadn’t played piano in years. I had to bribe the sound guy to turn the amp for the piano off so that I could just pretend I was playing. It was not one of my most proud performances.” Viktor laughs, cheeks pinking at the admission.

Phichit asks Viktor more about his past and his schooling, and why he decided to settle down in Detroit. Once Phichit decides he was satisfied with everything he had heard, the conversation continues to flow freely throughout the group. Yuuri hums happily to himself at the sight of everyone getting along together so effortlessly. Yuuri leans his head on Viktor’s shoulder before pressing a kiss to their joined hands.

“Okay!” Phichit suddenly claps, startling Yuuri out of his peaceful mood, “I have a request! I want to hear you two perform together, and then we can get out of your hair.”

Yuuri groans before putting his face in both his free hand and his and Viktor’s conjoined hands, “Really Phichit?”

“Yes, really! Now get up, Chris and I will wash the dishes while you two get set up.” 

Chris sighs dramatically, “Manual labor? I did not sign up for this.”

Phichit just giggles in response and smacks Chris lightly on the shoulder. They both gather up all the dishes before moving to the kitchen to clean up, leaving a pouting Yuuri slumped in his seat.

Viktor laughs at the sight of his pouting lover before planting a quick kiss on his cheek, “Oh come on Yuuri, it could be fun!”

“I am way too sober to put on a show right now.” Yuuri grumbles.

Viktor pushes out his chair before yanking Yuuri up out of his own chair, causing Yuuri to groan in protest. He’s quickly silenced by Viktor pressing a soft kiss to his lips and bringing Yuuri close to him. After a quick moment between them, Viktor pulls away, “Please? For me?”

Before Yuuri could answer, he hears a low whistle directed towards them. Yuuri rolls his eyes before turning to glare at both Chris and Phichit, “Phichit, would you please, for once in your life, put that camera away?”

“Only if you sing for us.” Phichit chirps!

Yuuri sighs before pulling away from Viktor, “Just, go get your violin.”

Viktor gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before running to grab his violin, and Yuuri leads them to the living room couch. Once Viktor comes back with his violin in hand, Yuuri takes another long sip from his wine glass, “Do you want to do the one we were working on yesterday?”

“Yes!” Viktor smiled, “I’ll warn you two, it’s not perfect, but I think it will be very beautiful when it is.”

Yuuri took a deep breath as Viktor brought up his violin to rest under his chin. Viktor glanced at Yuuri, waiting for the ready cue. Once Yuuri gives him the nod, Viktor gives him a wink in return, causing Yuuri to look down bashfully. 

Viktor starts to play out the [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDHY1D0tKRA), and Yuuri sings along when his part comes. Yuuri has an easier time singing when it’s just him and Viktor, and Viktor looks at him like he put the stars in the sky. It’s different in front of an audience, no matter how big or small they may be. No matter how long he’s known these two friends, it’s terrifying. He looks up at Viktor, who is looking at Yuuri with love in his eyes. Yuuri can feel a warmth bloom in his chest, causing him to stand up a little straighter. He gives Viktor a loving smile that forms around the softness of his voice as it fills the living room. 

As their song draws to a close, Yuuri hears applause erupt from the couch. For a moment, Yuuri has forgotten they have an audience at all.

“Petit oiseau, I never knew you had such a voice on you,” Chris purrs, “I can’t believe you would hide such a gift from the world.”

Yuuri blushes at the compliment, “Ah, I really don’t think it’s anything special,” Yuuri turns to look at Phichit, noticing he isn’t even trying to hide his phone, “Phichit! Did you seriously record all of that!” Yuuri leans over to grab Phichit’s phone, which only results in Yuuri falling on top of his friend and them wrestling for the phone.

“How was I not supposed to record that? It was beautiful!” Phichit swoons, typing away on his phone, “And the way you two looked at each other, it was truly a sight to see.”

Yuuri just sighs in defeat as he watches his friend upload the video on Instagram.

“Well,” Chris suddenly rose from the couch, “I think with that, it’s time Peach and I here head out.” Chris held a hand out to Phichit to help him up.

Phichit takes Chris’s hand, his brow furrowed, “Did you just call me Peach?”

Chris puts his hand on the small of Phichit’s back, “Yes, mon beau, I think such an adorable name fits an adorable man. Shall I walk you home?”

“I don’t think there will be any danger for you to protect me from in the elevator ride up,” Phichit giggles, “But if you insist, then I can’t refuse.”

Yuuri just sighs as he walks his friends to the door and they say their goodnights. He doesn’t miss the wink Phichit shot him, nor the wink that Chris shoots Viktor.

As soon as the door closes, Yuuri buries his face in Viktor’s chest and lets out an exhausted groan.

Viktor just chuckles and pulls Yuuri close, “I think that went really well! Don’t you?” He pressed a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head.

“It went better than I expected it to,” Yuuri’s words are muffled against Viktor’s chest, “But it was just as exhausting as I expected it to be.”

Viktor hooks his finger under Yuuri’s chin, lifting his head up to look at him. Yuuri can feel the same warmth from earlier bloom at his loving gaze, “Then lets head to bed, shall we?”

Yuuri smiles softly up at Viktor, before pulling him into a deep but slow kiss. Yuuri hopes he can convey all the words he isn’t sure how to say just in this one kiss. When Yuuri pulls away, he brushes a strand of Viktor’s hair behind his ear before cupping his lover’s cheek in his palm, “I would love that.”

He relishes in the way Viktor presses his cheek against Yuuri’s hand, closing his eyes and looking truly comfortable. Looking truly at peace.

God, Yuuri wants to fall in love like this.

_~ On my love ~_

Viktor wakes up to see the morning rays creeping in through the blinds. He rubs away the sleep from his eyes and turns to look at his still sleeping lover. Viktor has always been an early riser, but sometimes Yuuri’s alarm would blare for early lectures and morning runs before practice. He likes seeing his sleeping beauty, face soft and vulnerable in this state before the blare of an alarm. The morning glow dusts his cheeks and puts streaks of warmth in his hair. Viktor can feel a warmth bloom in his chest as he watches Yuuri’s chest slowly rise and fall in the minutes before Yuuri’s alarm will shatter it all. 

Viktor reaches to manually turn off Yuuri’s alarm before it can ring. Instead of a rude awakening, Viktor brushes a piece of hair behind Yuuri’s ear before cupping his lover’s face in his palm. He traces the line of Yuuri’s cheekbone, admiring the beauty of his resting angel until he knows it’s time for Yuuri to wake. Viktor presses a soft kiss to Yuuri’s temple, and his nose, and finally to his lips. He feels Yuuri start to stir, and watches as his eyes slowly blink open.

Viktor can feel his heart swell at the sight of Yuuri’s deep brown eyes, so bright and beautiful, “Come on, zvedza moya, it’s time to wake up for practice.”

Yuuri simply groans before pulling Viktor close and burying his face in his chest. Viktor just giggles and presses a kiss to Yuuri’s hair, “Come on my love, if you get up now I’ll have time to make you a small breakfast.”

Yuuri sighs as Viktor cards his fingers through his hair, “You’re making it hard to want to leave bed right now.” Yuuri mumbles into Viktor’s chest.

Viktor takes Yuuri’s face into both his hands before pressing a soft and chaste kiss on his lips. Suddenly Viktor grabs Yuuri by both his hands before yanking him up out of bed, and Yuuri lets out a loud groan in protest as Viktor drags him to the bathroom.

They go about their morning routine together, alternating showers and brushing their teeth. As soon as Viktor finishes brushing his own, he steals away to the kitchen to prepare a quick and light breakfast for Yuuri. 

Distantly, Viktor can hear piano keys and violin strings from the bathroom. Yuuri always likes to play music in the shower, but it’s usually more upbeat to wake him up. Before Viktor can figure out what’s playing, he hears the shower turn off and the music along with it. 

Once Yuuri is dressed and ready to run to the rink, he heads into the kitchen, “Hey Viktor, could you do me a favor?”

Viktor flips the egg in the frying pan, “What do you need?”

“I’m trying to find a song for my short program, but nothing is inspiring me enough,” Viktor turns to see that Yuuri’s brow is furrowed in frustration as he’s scrolling through his phone, “I’m gonna send you a list of instrumental pieces, could you just look through them for me and maybe come up with some more options too?”

Viktor wraps up the egg and cheese sandwich to give to Yuuri before he runs out the door, “Of course! I’ll let you know what I think when you get home, okay?”

Yuuri smiles up at his lover, “Sounds great.” He gives Viktor a quick kiss before heading out the door.

Viktor sits down and listens to each of the songs carefully, listing them in an order of most to least favorite. Once he finishes out the playlist, he knows what Yuuri means about how they didn’t feel inspiring enough. 

Suddenly Viktor is reminded that he has to compose a piece for Yuri, and he lets out a loud groan into his hands. He sits stewing for a minute before he pops up, an idea coming to his head. He fires up Sibelius, his music composing program, on his laptop and goes to grab his headphones and his violin.

Once he has everything he needs, he gets to work.

~

As soon as Yuuri finished his run at the door to Viktor’s apartment, he feels a wave of exhaustion hit him. He fishes his set of keys out of his bag and makes his way into the apartment, stopping to give Makka a few ear scratches before setting out to find Viktor. He finds his lover still in the kitchen, where he left him this morning. Though now, Viktor is switching from typing into a program on his laptop, to messing with the strings of his violin, to writing on a sheet of paper.

Thoroughly confused, Yuuri places a hand on Viktor’s shoulder, “Hey, I’m home.”

Viktor whips around to look at Yuuri, a special light shining in his eyes, “Hello!” He draws Yuuri in for a quick kiss, “Go ahead and grab a shower, I’ll have something to show you when you’re done.”

Viktor turns back to his computer, and Yuuri is left even more confused than before. Yuuri just leaves to go grab his shower and wait for whatever is happening in Viktor’s kitchen a the moment. 

Once Yuuri is showered and changed, he heads back into the kitchen. Viktor is still hard at work at his computer, but once he notices Yuuri he perked up, and his eyes shine with excitement. 

“Yuuri!” He exclaims with an excitement Yuuri hasn’t seen from him before, “I have something I want to show you. Just, let me get everything set up.” Viktor rushed around, lining up all of his paper into a neat stack and setting them on his music stand. 

Yuuri goes to go sit on the edge of the couch as Vitkor runs around, getting everything together for whatever he is so excited to show Yuuri. Once he finally has everything together, he stops in front of Yuuri and takes a deep breath. 

“So, you told me you were having trouble with your short program,” He starts, suddenly seeming a little shy, “And I felt that none of the pieces you had picked would do you any justice. Suddenly I had the idea that I wanted to compose something for you, but I had never composed a real song before. I had to do samples and such for classes, so I knew how, but I never felt a need to create until you needed it. So I wrote this for you, and it’s called On Love: Eros. So just, listen, and see what you think.”

Viktor starts playing his [piece](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qn77IReyPGU), and Yuuri closes his eyes to truly hear the strings. Yuuri doesn’t know how to feel, he doesn’t know how to even react. He doesn’t really have the time to react. Viktor composed a song for him? A song that Yuuri can already feel pull at his limbs, begging him to move and dance and feel. Yuuri lets this song guide him. He dances in smooth movements and seductive gestures. He sways and spins and caresses himself, letting the strings tell him where to go and how to feel. He runs his hands through his hair before dragging his hand over his face and down his body. He knows how he can move to this on the ice, he would feel the chill of the air clash with the heat of his movements. He feels like every nerve in his body had been lit on fire. He feels like if he doesn't move if he doesn’t dance, if he doesn’t skate, he will die. 

As the song comes to a harsh stop, he finds himself stopped right in front Viktor, their face inches apart. Yuuri is out of breath, but all he can focus on is the heat radiating from Viktor’s face as he lowers his violin to set it down. They share an intense look that was full of heat, and before he could stop himself, Yuuri grabs Viktor by the front of his shirt and drags him into a crushing kiss.

It’s messy, full of clashing teeth and searching tongues, all in an effort to take in as much of each other as they could. Yuuri backs Viktor up towards the bedroom, quickly shutting the door behind them once they make it safely inside. Yuuri tugs at the hem of Viktor’s shirt and Viktor pulls away to give him a nod of confirmation. With that, Yuuri swiftly pulls Viktor’s shirt over his head before Viktor took off Yuuri’s in return. Once they’re stripped of their shirts, their lips connect again. They find a steady rhythm, now that they have a moment in time to breathe. Yuuri presses his tongue against his lover’s as he messes with the button of Viktor’s pants. Once his pants were loose, Viktor quickly shakes them off. He moves to strip Yuuri of his pants and underwear all at once, and Yuuri steps out of them with ease. Yuuri presses his hands against Viktor’s chest and guides him towards the bed.

Once Viktor is on the bed he crawls backward until his head hits the pillows, Yuuri following his lead, their lips never once breaking contact. Once Yuuri is positioned over Viktor, he presses kisses on Viktor’s neck, intentionally leaving a mark by nipping and sucking needily at the dip in Viktor’s collarbone. Once he’s satisfied with the fresh mark forming there, he starts making a trail of wet heat that leads down Viktor’s chest. Yuuri pauses to suck and tug at Viktor’s nipple, relishing the whimpers he hears coming from the other man. Yuuri continues to kiss down Viktor’s abdomen before settling above Viktor’s still clothed cock. He mouths at the bulge, dampening the fabric and drawing low moans from Viktor. Yuuri toys with the hem of Viktor’s briefs and Viktor laces his fingers through his lover’s hair, tugging impatiently. Yuuri pulls the briefs down and Viktor lifts his hips to help. 

As soon as the underwear is discarded, Yuuri takes a moment to appreciate Viktor’s cock, hard and already dripping with precum. He looks up at Viktor, who’s squirming under the intense gaze. Yuuri just smirks before licking a long stripe from the base of Viktor’s cock all the way to his tip. Yuuri licks him clean of all that leaked out, teasing the head with his tongue and sucking on it lightly. Viktor’s hold on Yuuri’s hair was loosening and tightening again in time with his own moans. Suddenly, Yuuri moves his mouth down to take Viktor deep in his throat. Viktor’s cock feels thick in his mouth and heavy on his tongue. He moans around it, sending vibrations through his throat to envelope Viktor’s cock in the sensation.

Yuuri sets a slow pace, moving up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip when he reaches the top. Yuuri quickens his pace, cupping and massaging Viktor’s balls in his palms, causing his breath to become labored.

“Yu- ah,” Viktor has trouble getting the words out of his mouth, “Yuuri, I- I’m going to… I’m going to come.”

With that, Yuuri pulls off with a pop, causing Viktor to let out a frustrated groan.

Yuuri crawls up Viktor, his lips close to his lover’s ear, “Now, we wouldn’t want you to come before I even fuck you, would we?”

He can hear Viktor whimper as Yuuri nibbles on his earlobe, “The bedside table.” It sounds like it took all the breath Viktor had left to get that one sentence out.

Yuuri reaches over to the bedside table, fishing a small bottle of lube and a condom out of the drawer. He settles back on top of Viktor, and he kisses him softly and slowly as he pours lubricant on his fingers. He takes a moment to warm it between his fingers before spreading Viktor’s legs apart. He brought his finger up to Viktor’s rim, slowly circling the tight muscle. Viktor pulls away from their kiss, gasping at the feeling. As Yuuri slowly pushes in a finger, he starts to mouth at Viktor’s jawline. Yuuri pushes his finger in further, pressing slow circles until he hit knuckle.

“Is this okay?” He whispers against his lover’s jaw.

“More… please.” Viktor to chokes out.

Yuuri continues peppering Viktors neck in kisses as he pushes another finger in, working just as slowly, listening for any protest. He feels Viktor nod, so he starts scissoring his fingers, pressing against his lover’s walls and stretching him slowly. 

“Yuuri, please, I need more.” Viktor cries out, the desperation apparent in his voice.

Yuuri slowly pushes a third finger in, which slid in easier than the first two as Viktor is being stretched wider. Yuuri pushes in deeper, pumping his fingers in and out, searching for a certain spot deep inside his lover.

Yuuri knows he has grazed against what he was searching for when he hears a sharp gasp from Viktor. He massages and presses against Viktor’s prostate, drawing a series of soft whimpers from the man underneath him.

“Yuuri… please,” Viktor gasps, “Need you… inside me.”

Yuuri slowly pulls out his fingers so he can tear open the condom wrapper. He gives Viktor small and comforting kisses to his lips as he rolls the condom onto his own achingly hard length. Once he slicks up the condom with more lube, he lines up his cock to press against Viktor’s rim.

Yuuri brushes Viktor’s bangs out of his face, “Are you ready?” Yuuri whispers in the silence between them.

Viktor nods in response, unable to form the words, and Yuuri grabs a hold of Viktor’s hips and slowly pushes in. Yuuri sighs as he feels Viktor’s heat slowly enveloping his cock. Once he’s fully inside, he stays still, adjusting to the feeling and letting Viktor do the same.

After a beat, Viktor speaks, “Yuuri, you can move,” His voice was still unsteady, “Please, please move.”

Yuuri slowly pulls out, the head of his cock almost slipping past the ring of muscle, before pushing back in. He gradually speeds up his pace and moves one of his hands to spread Viktor’s legs further apart.

“God Yuuri,” Viktor chokes out, eyes clenching shut, “Please… Please go faster. You’re not going to break me.”

Yuuri gives him a smirk, “Would you be mad if I did?”

Viktor opens his eyes to look Yuuri straight into his own, “I want you to ruin me. Ruin me for everyone and everything. If you have to break me to do that, then I will gladly let you.”

Yuuri pauses in shock, only for a moment, before picking up a harder and faster pace that causes Viktor to let out harsh gasps and loud moans. Yuuri kisses his lover harshly, swallowing every intoxicating whimper and moan, drinking it in as if it were his life source. Yuuri adjusts his position, and more delicious noises are spilling out of Viktor’s mouth as Yuuri pounds against his prostate. Viktor’s cock continues to leak as he grows closer and closer to orgasm. Yuuri grips Viktor’s cock and he felt him inhale sharply as he starts to work his hand up and down. His cock and hand working in rhythm together until he feels Viktor’s back arch off the bed, coming in spurts of white on his own abdomen. He feels Viktor shaking as Yuuri still pumps his hips, keeping a harsh and fast pace. Viktor grabs Yuuri and holds him close until Yuuri is coming deep inside Viktor, filling the condom as he weakly pumps in and out. Once Yuuri is spent, he collapses on top of Viktor. For a while, both of them lay wordless, simply holding each other as they try to catch their breath. 

Viktor starts carding his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, and he presses a soft kiss to the top of his head, “I’m trying to think of something to say, like some sort of compliment. But really Yuuri, I am genuinely speechless.”

Yuuri lets out a tired laugh as he pushes himself up off of Viktor, “We should probably clean up.”

Yuuri ties off the condom and throws it in the waste bin before grabbing a washcloth for him and one for Viktor. Yuuri goes back to the bedroom and wipes Viktor clean before throwing the rags into a hamper. He curls up in the bed next to Viktor, drawing his lover in for a slow and deep kiss.

Once they pull away, Viktor’s eyes look like the stars are shining in them.

_~ I knew I loved you then ~_

Yuuri kicks off his shoes at the door after his walk home from practice. All the lights in the apartment are off, and Makka is nowhere to be seen. He had warned Viktor beforehand that tonight’s practice would be a long one, so Yuuri figures his lover is curled up in bed, sleeping softly. 

He slowly turns the handle to their bedroom, setting his workout bag down once he was inside with the door closed behind him. Luckily Yuuri had time to grab a shower back at the rink before his stroll home, so he changes into his sleep clothes and went to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Once he’s settled, he goes to climb into bed with Viktor, who is still sleeping peacefully with Makka at the foot of their bed. He pulls the covers over them, snuggling close to his lover within the warm sheets. Moonlight shines in through their curtains, highlighting streaks of Viktor’s hair like stars. The light adds a bright definition to the sharp shapes of his face, making his jawline and cheekbones look like they could cut steel. It gives him a blush made of stardust that is sprinkled on his cheeks and the tip of his nose. It doesn’t make Viktor more beautiful than he already is, because nothing can ever be more beautiful than Viktor. The moonlight just highlights it, puts it on display for the whole world to see. 

Yuuri runs a finger along his lover’s jaw, making a path that trails down his neck and runs along his collarbone. He runs a hand slowly and softly through Viktor’s hair, causing him to sigh in his sleep. Yuuri watches as the moonlight shines on his own hand, like an accessory to the masterpiece lying next to him in a bed they called theirs. 

The room was empty of noise, with all but one occupant asleep it was void of any sound. Before realizing it, Yuuri starts to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=broRQr1R9Ak) softly to himself. It’s a soft melody that can be easily heard as it travels throughout the quiet space. Yuuri starts to trace a dance to match the song, leaving echoes of movements on Viktor’s chest with his finger. The dances transform into Yuuri’s choreography for his Free Skate, Viktor’s chest acting like ice for Yuuri to spin and skate on.

Yuuri’s theme for this year is Love. It wasn’t something he has discussed with Celestino yet, or even Viktor. He wants it to be his little secret until he’s confident he can do it justice. 

The love in Yuuri’s life came to him through soft melodies on quiet nights. He was wary of it at first, he was scared to even think about it. As the weeks and the months have passed, he has come to embrace love in every form it has presented itself. It was like stepping out on the ice for the first time, spending so much time being afraid you’re going to slip and fall. A fear that robs you of the opportunity to enjoy the feeling of freedom it gives you. Yuuri slowly learned to love, just like he slowly learned to skate. 

But unlike skating, there is no exact technique for love. He realized he couldn’t choreograph love, he couldn’t make it successful by putting more jumps in the second half or refining the quad flip. He could only make this love work by trusting Viktor, and making sure Viktor could trust in him. 

Yuuri has never called it love before. He refuses even saying it to himself, in empty spaces that would swallow the words whole. He knows that if he was ever going to say those words, they are going to be said to the man who makes him feel that he can love and be loved.

Yuuri has never called it love before, but he can feel it beating in his heart. He can feel it pumping at the core and running through his veins, sometimes sending his nerves into overdrive and bursting with the feeling. Sometimes he can even see his love shining in his eyes in photographs Phichit would take without them noticing. He can feel love wafting through the air of the space they shared together. He always felt love, it followed him and never left him out in the cold, alone.

Yuuri has never called it love before, but he feels love so much in this moment right now. This moment where he’s singing notes full of affection to the man who shines like moonlight in the bed next to him. 

Viktor’s eyes slowly begin to blink open, though they’re still half shut and full of sleep.

“Singing me a lullaby?” Viktor asks with a voice still rough from the edges of slumber that remain. 

Viktor’s eyes are shining like stars, they always do, Yuuri has said it before and he would say it again to the stars themselves.

“I love you.” Yuuri whispers into the space between them.

Viktor is suddenly fully awake, he sits up a little, eyes widening.

Yuuri feels a wave of worry rush over him, which is quickly washed away by the bright smile that blooms on Viktor’s face.

“I love you too, zvedza moya.” Viktor whispers back.

They stare at each other for a moment, the love illuminating both of their eyes like fireworks against a night sky. 

Viktor grabs Yuuri’s face in his hands before pulling him close and kissing him senseless. Yuuri sighs into the kiss, feeling the love wash over him and letting it make him glow like the sun.

They both mutter their love in between each kiss that follows after, until the sun comes up and they have fallen fast asleep.

_~ You’re my end and my beginning ~_

Viktor grumbles as Yuuri’s alarm blared, waking him from a deep sleep.

“Still asleep?” Yuuri chuckles as he cracked his eyes open, “Usually you’re up before I am.”

Viktor grunts and pulls the covers up over his head, “Well, a 6 hour time difference will do that to you.”

Viktor whines as Yuuri climbs out of bed, causing cold air to crawl under the sheets.

Yuuri only chuckles at his lover, “Yes, well, the Grand Prix Final waits for no man! Are you coming to practice with me?”

“Of course I’m coming to practice with you.” Viktor mumbles from under the sheets.

“Well, then you’ll want to get ready to go then! I’ll go ahead and grab the shower first, or you can hop in if I’m still in there once you’re up.”

Viktor peeks his head over the covers at Yuuri’s offer, and Yuuri just laughs at his ridiculousness in response. Once Yuuri shuts the door to the bathroom, Viktor whips off the sheets in an effort to wake himself up.

Viktor is no stranger to travelling, since he often has to deal with time changes of his own for touring, but this trip was different. Viktor has never gotten to see Yuuri skate in a competition in person before because his own performances always seemed to conflict. Yuuri made him swear not to watch any recordings either, because he wants Viktor to see him live at the GPF. He hadn’t slept well last night in anticipation of the upcoming event, a mixture of excitement to see his lover skate along with a mix of fear on Yuuri’s behalf. 

He wipes the sleep away from his eyes and climbs out of bed in favor of a shower with Yuuri. He waddles into the bathroom and opens the sliding door to step carefully in the shower before sliding it shut again. He wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist and buries his face in his lover’s shoulder with a deep sigh. Yuuri hums at the feeling of Viktor kissing his shoulder and licking the droplets of water away. 

“Help me wash up?” Yuuri asks as he grabs a bottle of hotel brand shampoo off the shower rack.

Viktor gives Yuuri’s shoulder one last kiss, “It would be my pleasure.”

~

Yuuri glides over to the side of the rink at the end of his practice before snatching his water bottle from Viktor and taking plentiful gulps. Viktor lets Yuuri use him for balance when he brushes the flakes off his blades and puts on his skate guards. Flakes that had collected from Yuuri’s vigorous practicing that had been filled with different kinds of jumps and the polishing of step sequences.

Viktor really does not know how he does it.

“So I figure you’ll want to go back to the hotel and rest now right?” Viktor questions, unsure of what Yuuri has planned for the day, “That looked like a pretty intense practice, and you have a big day tomorrow.”

“Oh, don’t go acting like a role model on me now Viktor,” Yuuri scolds teasingly, “You’ve been here for a concert before, haven’t you?”

Once on a calm night, fresh snow still falling in sparkling flakes, Viktor and Yuuri had sat out on Viktor’s patio while wrapped in blankets. It took them all night to talk about all the cities and countries they had traveled to, telling their best and worst stories from their travels. 

Viktor had reminisced about a chapel in Barcelona that had a choir singing in front of it. 

Viktor nods in response to Yuuri’s question.

“Well then, take me sightseeing!” Yuuri demands with a wink and a warm smile.

Viktor would do just that.

~

The two of them walk together in silence through the market, hands laced together, both having long forgotten about the abandoned nuts. Viktor sips from his cup as he admires the lights strung up all around him.

“Viktor, your birthday is on Christmas right?” Yuuri questions, tone a bit more cheerful than before.

“Yes, but we don’t really celebrate Christmas in Russia, and we don’t celebrate the birthday before the day.” Viktor never really liked to make a big deal out of his birthday, considering it’s been many years since he really had anyone to spend it with.

“Oh, I see.” The conversation falls back into silence as Yuuri looks around the market. Viktor quietly watches Yuuri, admiring the way his eyes sparkle, signifying he’s searching for something.

Viktor has no idea what he could be searching for, but he’s perfectly content to just watch him anyway.

Suddenly Yuuri stops dead in his tracks once he sets his eyes on a certain store. His cheeks suddenly turn a bright red, and before Viktor can say anything, he’s dashing off to the shop’s display case. 

“Yuuri?” He asks hesitantly.

Yuuri turns around with a confident look on his face, “This one! This is the one.”

Their time spent in the shop is all a daze. They’re surrounded by gleaming golds and sparkling silvers, but Viktor feels like he’s being blinded at the sight of two gold bands nestled in a box covered in black velvet. Yuuri is negotiating the prices and payments with the cashier, but it all sounds like buzzing in Viktor’s ears. All he can focus on is those two bands, and what they could possibly mean. 

Suddenly the cashier is closing the box and putting it in a bag for Yuuri to take. Yuuri finally turns around, but Viktor notices he won’t look him in the eyes. Instead, Yuuri grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together, and drags him out of the store.

They walk in silence again, but this one is tenser and filled with unanswered questions. Viktor hasn’t been keeping track of where they’re headed, but he finds them in front of the chapel he had visited all those years ago. The same one where he had found a nearby bench and listened to the carolers.

Yuuri takes them up the stairs and stops in front of a fence, finally turning around to face Viktor. He still won’t look him in the eyes.

“I love you,” He starts apprehensively, “I know you love me. But there’s a part of me that’s still scared and that still wants to hold back. I don’t want to be scared Viktor, I don’t want to hold back.”

Yuuri finally looks into Viktor’s eyes.

“I want to live this life with you, right here, right now. But I am scared, and I can’t help it. So I figured I could tell you everything in a way I know you’ll understand.”

Yuuri takes a death breath, and he starts to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk7-GRWq7wA). Viktor recognizes the song immediately, and he feels his breath catch in his throat. Yuuri gently lifts Viktor’s right hand and rolls the glove off. He slowly takes out the small box from his pocket and removes one of the small bands. He slips the ring onto the finger it was meant to rest on. Viktor hears a wavering in Yuuri’s voice, and he sees a tear roll down his cheek. He knows Yuuri isn’t sad because Yuuri is smiling so brightly that it reflects off of the ring. 

Viktor takes the box from Yuuri’s hand and interrupts him to sing the rest of the song. He takes the remaining band from the box, and he takes Yuuri’s right hand in his own. 

Viktor was never a singer, that has always been Yuuri’s job in this relationship, but he wants Yuuri to know he feels the exact same way. Viktor’s voice is wavering, just like Yuuri’s was, as he slides the band onto his ring finger. Once it’s on, he lifts Yuuri’s hand to his lips so he could kiss his ring. 

Once the song draws to a close, Yuuri grabs Viktor’s face and drags him into a deep and crushing kiss. Viktor kisses back, trying with all his might to communicate all of his love through this kiss. They pull away to look at each other, sharing an intense look before breaking into happy giggles. Viktor presses his forehead against Yuuri’s and holding him close.

“I love you so much, zvedza moya,” Viktor whispers in the space between them, “I wish I could give you the world.”

“Oh Vitya,” Yuuri sighs, pulling him closer, “You already have.”

~  
Yuuri tightens his grip on Viktor’s hand under the table. He’s excited to be having dinner with old friends and new, but he’s genuinely terrified all of the same.

“Phichit, my dear,” Chris takes a sip from his beer, “Is this really a competition? I won last year, and I’ll be sure to do it again.”

Yuri scoffs at the remark, “I’m half expecting the maple fucker to pop out from under the table and flash you with his stupid hand thing.”

Otabek, who is seated beside Yuri, giggles at the joke, and Yuuri notices the small smile form on Yuri’s face. Yuuri has been competing against Otabek for a few years now, and this is his first season competing against Yuuri, but this is his first time seeing either of them outside of a formal skating setting. The only other words Yuri had said to him was something along the lines of ‘Just because Viktor cares about you doesn’t mean I’m not going to whip your ass back into Juniors.’ 

He is much happier to not have to be hearing more of that right now.

“Chris, you may have won last year, but you know Yuuri wasn’t falling too short behind you.” Phichit pulls up a photo from the Sochi GPF on his phone. It’s a picture of Yuuri beaming and proudly holding up his silver medal. Yuuri really doesn’t know how he always has a photo ready, “He may just sweep that title out from under your skates if you let your guard down.”

Yuuri hears Viktor choke on his drink before he snatches the phone out of Phichit’s hand, “You got silver?” He gawked at the phone screen, “You always told me you were a dime a dozen figure skater, which I never believed in the first place, but really Yuuri? Doesn’t that make you one of the best skaters in the world?”

“Second best!” Phichit chirps.

“Second best.” Yuuri mutters.

“That wasn’t even the best part of that GPF,” Chris chuckles, “The best part was probably the banquet.”

“Was Yuuri off being socially awkward as always?” Phichit wiggles an eyebrow at his friend.

“Oh no, our little Yuuri was the life of the party,” Chris gives Yuuri a smirk that only meant trouble, and Yuuri cannot be any more confused, “How many flutes of champagne did you drink again, 13?”

“I,” Yuuri starts, not even knowing what to say, “I really have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Yuri slams one of his hands down on the table, “What do you mean you don’t remember? You challenged me to a dance off and humiliated me. And when I thought it couldn’t get any worse, you stripped in front of the whole damn party.”

Yuuri feels his jaw involuntary drop open, “I did what?”

“I did too,” Chris adds, “We even pole danced together. It was incredibly sexy,” Chris purrs, “Do you really not remember?”

“No!” Yuuri exclaims, feeling like if his jaw dropped any lower it would detach. He couldn’t dare look at Viktor’s face right now either.

“Hold on, we need photographic evidence of this.” Phichit exclaims.

Chris just laughs as he pulls out his phone, “Well do I have plenty of that.”

Yuuri decides he is definitely better off not seeing this, and he buries his face in his hands.

“Do you have any pictures?” He hears Viktor ask Yuri, as if this could get any worse.

“As if I would ever look at that of my own free will.” Yuri scoffs.

“Didn’t Mila send pictures to your Russian skating team group chat?” Otabek reminds him, and Yuuri dearly wishes he hadn’t because now Yuri is pulling up his phone.

All Yuuri wants right now is to curl up into a ball so tight that no one can see him, so that he will one day wither away to be one with the grass and dirt.

“Oh my!” He hears Phichit gasp, “Yuuri, that’s so dirty!”

Yuuri shoots up, desperately trying to grab at Chris’s phone when Phichit grabs Yuuri’s hand and holds it up to his face, “Is this a wedding ring?”

Before Yuuri can answer, Phichit stands up and proudly exclaims to the restaurant, “Everyone! My best friend just got married!”

Yuuri slumps down onto the table, hoping that God or even Satan will come to take him away from this. 

Suddenly he hears Viktor speak up next to him, “Actually, these are engagement rings. We’ll get married when he brings home gold.”

“What?” Yuuri sat up straight to glare at Viktor, who was just giving him a devilish smirk. Maybe Satan is here to take him after all.

“Well, sorry about that!” He hears a voice boom from behind him, a voice that obviously belonged to the one and only JJ Leroy, as if this could really get any worse, “The only one of us getting married will be me and my lovely fiance. And that is because I will be taking home this Grand Prix Final Gold.”

Yuuri buries his face in Viktor’s shoulder, “Please take me back to the hotel room.” He groans.

~

“You know,” Viktor starts as he's holding Yuuri close to his chest that night, safely in bed back in their hotel room, “I’ll marry you whenever you’re ready. I just wanted to remind them who will be taking home the gold.”

Yuuri giggles as he takes Viktors hand in his own so he can admire the new ring that rests there, “Well, I’ll be taking home two golds after this final is over.”

“Well then I can’t wait to kiss both of them.”

Yuuri lets himself be lulled to sleep by the sound of Viktor’s heartbeat close to his ear.

_~ On Ice ~_

Viktor feels his nerves spike as another skater takes the ice, which only meant they were getting closer to Yuuri’s slot. He’s seen Yuuri’s short program before, he even helped take part in choreographing it. He wrote the song for Yuuri, knowing full well the justice that Yuuri could do for the piece. He helped him work to move more fluidly and sensually, hitting the right notes as they came. 

Yuuri’s coach, Celestino Cialdini, hadn’t been too fond of the idea of an outsider working with one of his skaters, but Viktor had been around the ballet long enough to know a thing or two. Celestino had seen how Yuuri loosened up more when Viktor was around. He was more confident, especially during the Eros program. 

Yuuri would never let Viktor stick around for the free skate though, he always says he wanted it to be a surprise for the GPF. After a lot of convincing, Viktor agreed to his wishes, but not without a lot of pouting. 

All Yuuri had told him was that is was an originally composed piece by one of his friends from college. Viktor wouldn’t admit to Yuuri that he was a bit jealous someone else was composing pieces for him, but he can’t deny his own jealousy to himself. 

The last skater before Yuuri bows after their final pose, and makes their way off the ice. Yuuri comes over from where he was stretching to stand next to Viktor.

Viktor laces their fingers and brings their joined hands to his lips, kissing Yuuri’s ring as a sign of comfort, “Are you nervous?”

Yuuri has an expression of intense concentration on his face, “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t at least a bit nervous, but I feel good too.”

Yuuri went to take his skate guards off as the announcement came on, “Introducing the next skater, Yuuri Katsuki!”

Viktor pulls Yuuri in for a quick kiss before he goes to take the ice, “I know you’ll win gold out there, make sure they know it too.”

A wide smile envelopes Yuuri’s face, “I love you.”

Viktor squeezes Yuuri’s hand, “I love you, too.”

Yuuri glides out onto the ice, settling into his beginning pose before the music started up.

Viktor goes to kiss his own ring as a sign of luck, and he knows that Yuuri is doing the same.

As the sounds of [piano keys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fn7YErdX-X8) ring throughout the stadium, Viktor wouldn’t be surprised if the music was coming from Yuuri himself. Viktor has always thought Yuuri was beautiful, but he looks truly in his element when he’s telling stories out onto the ice. Yuuri makes flips and spins that were there for the points help communicate the arcs and intense moments in his stories.

Yuuri once told Viktor a story he came up with about a seductress and a playboy for his Eros routine, but the story he was telling here was obviously about something deeper. It feels like a lifetime of experience and feeling in one routine. 

Yuuri’s biggest stress when it came to this routine was his quad flip, a move he can successfully land in practice, but hasn’t yet landed in competition. Viktor has watched him land and fail that move for what feels like a million times. Viktor guesses the move is coming up in the program since Yuuri told Viktor he put it in the second half of the program for the most point value, but right now Yuuri doesn’t even look tired. 

Yuuri looks so alive, like he’s soaring through the wind, ready to snatch the gold medal out of the stars.

Viktor can’t tell Yuuri was gearing up to make the jump, he’s seen it so many times that it’s the only jump he’s actually memorized.

Viktor can feel himself tense up as he watches Yuuri glide through the air. He counts the rotations because he feels like he’s seeing the whole thing in slow motion.

He feels a rush of relief wash over him as Yuuri perfectly lands the jump without touching the ice like the day before. He feels himself tear up over the immense amount of pride that blooms in his chest. He lets himself cry through the remainder of Yuuri’s program.

When the program draws to a close, Yuuri ends with his hand stretched out to Viktor, daring him to take hold of it. 

He sees Yuuri break out into a wide and proud smile, and suddenly he’s skating to the edge where Viktor stands as fast as he can. Once Yuuri is close enough to the rinkside Viktor jumps out; he wraps one arm around Yuuri’s waist and uses the other hand to cradle the back of Yuuri’s head, before they collide into a kiss that Viktor hopes can communicate just how proud he is of everything Yuuri has accomplished, gold medal be damned.

Moments after they hit the ice, Viktor finally pulls away. Yuuri has the biggest smile on his face, and love gleams in his eyes, “So I take it that means you liked it?”

“Are you kidding me? I loved it. I love you, and everything you do.” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, “I’m beginning to think you have a bit of a bias.”

“Hey loves birds!” Viktor hears Phichit’s voice from the rinkside, “This isn’t the kiss and cry, so get a move on!”

Viktor helps Yuuri up and they hold hands all the way to the kiss and cry.

They remain silent until the scores come up, both anxiously awaiting the results.

Once the scores come up, and the announcer’s voice rings through the stadium, “Ladies and Gentleman, Yuuri Katsuki has broken the world record for having the the highest point Free Skate! With that, he wins the Grand Prix Final!”

Viktor breaks out into excited cheers and he can feel the tears starting to spill over again. Celestino gives Yuuri a solid pat on the back, and he’s sporting a wide girn himself. Before Viktor can say anything to Yuuri, Yuuri’s pulling him into a deep kiss. Once he pulls away, Viktor can see that he’s crying too. He presses his forehead to Yuuri’s and they laugh through their tears together, holding each other like it’s the end of the world.

~

Eventually Viktor lets Yuuri go for the medal ceremony, and he watches him hold up his gold medal with a smile that holds all the pride in the world. Yura stands in the second podium, and Viktor can tell he isn’t exactly happy about his second place win, but he can also tell Yura is having a hell of a time gloating to the one he calls “Maple Fucker”, who watches from rinkside. Phichit stands on the third podium proudly with his bronze medal, sporting a smile that could rival the sun. 

Yuuri skates over to the rinkside to meet Viktor, and Viktor takes the gold medal in his hands and lays an appreciative kiss on it.

Yuuri rolls his eyes while he wipes the tears from his cheeks, “I can’t believe you’d kiss my medal before kissing me.”

Viktor pulls Yuuri close against him and presses a deep kiss to his lips. Yuuri lets out a content sigh and slings his arms around Viktor’s neck. When they pull away, they’re both crying again.

“I have never been so happy in my whole life.” Yuuri confesses.

Viktor gives him a smile full of love, “Then I’ll make sure you’re this happy for the rest of your life.”

 

_~Take my hand, take my whole life too~_

Yuuri huffs impatiently as Phichit ties his tie for him, “You picked up the flowers, right?”

Phichit rolls his eyes, “Of course I did, they’re sitting in a vase on the kitchen counter right now. I don’t know why you ever doubt me.”

Yuuri lets out an anxious sigh, “I know, I’m sorry, I’m just nervous.”

This is Viktor’s first birthday that they would be spending together, and Yuuri has been working hard to make sure everything is perfect for the occasion. He booked a reservation at Viktor’s favorite restaurant in town, got him a bouquet of his favorite flowers, and he’s wearing the suit Viktor had bought him for his own birthday. Yuuri had gawked over the price once the tailored suit was all finished, but Viktor wouldn’t have any of it.

“You’re my prince! I want you to look like one too,” He had reasoned, “Though, to me, you always look like royalty.”

Yuuri smiles at the memory, but is soon shook from his thoughts as Phichit declares that Yuuri is finished being dressed to the nines. Phichit pushes him into the bathroom where he works on gelling back Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri checks his watch again, his nerves tingling with anxiety.

“Yuuri, relax,” Phichit says in a soothing voice, “I have everything planned to a T, so I promise you won’t be late. There! Your hair is all done!”

Phichit turns him to face the mirror, and Yuuri is pleasantly surprised at how he looks. A part of him thinks he’ll never be in Viktor’s league, but maybe tonight he can look the part.

He hears Phichit whistle from behind him, causing Yuuri to laugh and lightly smack his friend on the shoulder, “You’re ridiculous.” He teases.

“Maybe so, but you love me anyway!” Phichit flashes him a bright smile, and he feels a comforting warmth in his chest.

“Indeed I do, and I always will,” Yuuri smiles at his friend warmly before snapping himself out of his thoughts, “Ah yes, do you have the gift?”

“Oh yeah, I think it’s out on the balcony.”

Yuuri feels the smile melt off his face, “And why is it out on the balcony?”

“I must have left it out there when I was admiring the snow,” Phichit shrugs, “Just go grab it, there’s no time to lose!”

Yuuri shakes his head and heads out onto the balcony, where he finds the present collecting some snow. He picks it up and wipes off the snow, sighing at the forgetfulness of his friend.

Suddenly, Yuuri hears a shout from down below, “Hey you!”

Confused, he goes to the edge of the balcony and leans over the railing to look down at the street. Right on the sidewalk, he sees Viktor holding his violin in playing position.

“Viktor, are you crazy?” Yuuri yells, “We have a date tonight, what are you doing trying to catch hypothermia out here?”

“I have a gift for you!” He yells from down below, only serving to confuse Yuuri even more.

“But it’s your birthday!”

“You forget it’s also Christmas!” Viktor flashes him a big, goofy smile.

Before Yuuri can retort, Viktor begins to play. Yuuri recognizes the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npwHNcGqueE) instantly, and he can feel the tears well up in his eyes at the meaning. Yuuri sings through the tears, not caring how he sounds but just needing to sing. 

Yuuri remembers every song Viktor has ever played for him. He remembers the very first [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4PfI79ZW3g), though Viktor would never know that he remembered, because he never sang that one for him. He remembers the first ever drunken [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtlgYxa6BMU) after the first day of finals. He remembers the [tune of comfort](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xg8Ckamh8Gw) during his anxiety attack. He remembers a [sad song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpdXBjwXbMg) on another drunken night, and a [lively tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QrZsU7x1aFk) that followed. Hell, he even remembers his own [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFkzRNyygfk) he sang during the karaoke night. He remembers his [confession](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3JJxS0gNkE) following what had felt like the most embarrassing moment of his life, but was really one of the luckiest moments. He remembers the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yn9IAPgz3KE) of his desire, the song that lead to the first kiss, and then lead to many more. He remembers the songs they danced to on their first night out, the [sunshine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAbPiGbC9OM) and the [moonbeams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrleydRwWms). He remembers the [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDHY1D0tKRA) from what Phichit likes to call their first family dinner, it was first of many. He remembers the gorgeous [piece](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qn77IReyPGU) Viktor wrote for his short program. He remembers the quiet [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=broRQr1R9Ak) he sang to Viktor in the soft moonlight. He remembers the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk7-GRWq7wA) that defined their future together.

This song is another for the mental collection.

Before he knows it his feet are carrying him down the fire escape stairs during the last chorus. He finally reaches Viktor at the bottom and runs to stand in front of him.

“I can’t help, falling in love with you.” Yuuri sings the last lyric as tears still trail down his face. He cups Viktor’s face with one hand, brushing his tears away with his thumb before pulling him in for a deep kiss. Once they pull apart, Yuuri presses his forehead against Viktor’s. The snow continues to fall around them, collecting in their hair and on their clothes, making for a beautiful sight.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor starts, “You came into my life when I was lacking inspiration and motive. You came into my life when I felt truly empty and alone. You came into my life when it was all so pointless. And since the moment you came into my life, you’ve slowly returned color to it. When you’re around, colors are more vibrant, the music is sweeter, and the world is so much more beautiful. I have found true peace in the deep brown warmth of your eyes. You have given me laughter, you’ve shown me beauty, and you gave me a life worth living. This life can’t be worth living without you by my side.”

Yuuri can feel love blooming in his chest and traveling through his veins. Every word Viktor says makes his heart swell even more.

“Yuuri Katsuki, you are the best gift of my life. My dear solnyshko, will you marry me?”

Yuuri lets out a delighted sob, “I love you so much that I wouldn’t know how to use words to describe it, and I’m so happy and blessed to have you as my soulmate. And I think now is a better time than ever to give you my gift.”

He holds out the gift to Viktor, and takes his violin to hold for him. Viktor excitedly unwraps the box, and inside is a music box. Viktor turns the handle until he can’t anymore, and he lets it go, and it plays the [melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4PfI79ZW3g&t=1s) that started it all.

“A few weeks ago I had you play this song, and when you asked why, I had just told you that I really liked it. The truth was that I was sneaking a recording of it. This is the first song you ever played for me, and I didn’t sing it for you then. In this box I am singing it for you, I wanted to bring that moment to life, the moment you came into my life,” Viktor lets out a soft gasp, looking up at Yuuri with wide, innocent eyes, “It was the best thing that ever happened to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You fill me with confidence and determination to fight for the things I truly desire. You gave me the ability to love with my entire being. You gave me the world, and I could never thank you enough. You are the love of my life.”

Yuuri takes the music box engraved in Viktor’s hands and turns it over to show him something that is engraved on the bottom.

It reads, Stay Close to Me. 

“So yes,” Yuuri beams, sporting a smile so wide it makes his face hurt, “I will marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, here is a link to the Spotify playlist that features every song in this fic!
> 
> I dedicate this fic to my two lovely artists, [Laura](http://lauravian.tumblr.com/) and [Maja](https://mikai-art.tumblr.com/), I could not be more in love with the work they have done for me, and I couldn’t have asked for better artists.  
> Laura’s art can be found [here](http://lauravian.tumblr.com/post/170886701750/my-pieces-for-bigbangonice-this-is-for) and Mikai’s can be found [here](https://mikai-art.tumblr.com/post/170890206259/one-last-song-before-i-go-by-sophie-say-hi-to-get).
> 
> I dedicate this to [Rimi](http://adreamingsongbird.tumblr.com/) because we came up with this au together, and she is a mastermind with many brilliant ideas, and she truly knows how to paint a picture with words! Not to mention she’s an amazing friend, but ya kno
> 
> I dedicate this to [Nikki](https://topcatnikki.tumblr.com/), who was my beta for this fic, and I would’ve died 1000 embarrassing deaths without her. Also not to mention she’s an amazing friend
> 
> I dedicate this to Alexis, my best friend and my number one cheerleader. I love you much :’)
> 
> Lastly, I dedicate this to all my friends in the Bedtime Stories discord (you know who you are) because you all supported me during my many troubles with this fic (there were many) and you guys are my cheerleaders in daily life.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed making it, thank you so much for taking the time to read it!
> 
> Come bother me on [tumblr](https://sugarlipx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
